Batman - O Sétimo Dia
by The Barbarian
Summary: O Batman continua a limpar as ruas de Gotham, quando o sétimo aniversário da morte do Coringa traz de presente para Batman um criptex estranho, vítimas de assassinatos brutais e um novo vilão para sua cidade - e para dentro de si. Estória em seis capítulos e epílogo. Primeira parte do Projeto DC.
1. Dia 1

_Click._

-25 de fevereiro, sessão número dois de Bruce Wayne. Olá, Bruce, boa tarde.

-Boa tarde, doutora.

-Como você está hoje?

-Estou bem. Tudo como deveria estar.

-Ótimo. Conseguiu fazer o exercício que propus na última sessão?

-Sim, perfeitamente.

-Pode me dizer o que lhe propus?

-Você me propôs fazer uma retrospectiva do que me trouxe até aqui, traçando até a primeira causa que eu conseguisse encontrar.

-Exato. E o que você conseguiu encontrar?

-Eu anotei, está aqui. Só um instante.

Pausa.

-Achei. "Álcool".

-Perdão?

-Álcool.

Pausa.

-Como assim?

-Eu bebi champanha demais na festa de inauguração da nova ala Expressionista do Museu de Belas-Artes de Gotham, a qual eu ajudei... Bem, eu basicamente _construí _– não com minhas próprias mãos, claro, mas cada um dos _vários _centavos gastos na construção e nas aquisições e empréstimos em exibição. Inclusive o Dossena que estava lá era da minha coleção própria.

-Bruce...

-De qualquer forma, acabei bebendo um pouco além da conta, e acabei me envolvendo em uma briga, durante a qual eu acabei por destruir acidentalmente alguns quadros. Então, por eu ter estragado os quadros _que eu comprei_, eu fui "condenado" a reembolsar o valor do quadro, fazer serviço comunitário e estar _aqui_ com você duas vezes por semana.

-A escolha pelo local foi _sua_, Bruce.

-Me pareceu apropriado.

Pausa.

-E sua resposta foi "álcool".

-Correto.

-Você tentou ir além?

-Como assim "além"? Algo como "cana de açúcar"?

-Qual é a razão pela qual você bebe, Bruce?

-Como assim? Que pergunta mais abstrata. Qual é a razão pela qual _qualquer pessoa _bebe?

-Diga-me você.

Pausa.

-Não sei, para se sentir mais solto? Desinibir-se um pouco?

-Você se sente inibido?

-Eu tenho muitos defeitos, Doutora Kerman, mas inibição nunca foi um deles.

-Você vê inibição como um defeito?

-Na minha área de expertise, sim.

-E qual é a sua área de expertise?

-De acordo com os jornais e os tabloides, "ser playboy".

-E de acordo com você?

-Ser visto.

Pausa.

-Não precisa escrever isso. É só ler a coluna de fofocas de qualquer jornal.

-Por que você considera tanto o que os jornais escrevem sobre você? Você não acha que você é muito mais do que uma coluna de fofocas?

-Ah, acho.

-É?

-Ah, sim. Muito mais. Eu sou um símbolo.

-De quê?

Pausa. Tosse.

-Poder.

-Através do dinheiro?

_Através do temor._

-Mas é claro, doutora. O que mais seria?

Dia 1

_Mansão Wayne, 19hrs._

O luxuoso carro deu a volta no gigantesco chafariz que se erguia no centro da parte frontal do jardim da Mansão Wayne, verdejante e vistoso como sempre estivera sob os cuidados da família Pennyworth. Bruce enveredou seu veículo até a entrada da casa, saindo do veículo para encarar o dia com certa dificuldade. Por algum motivo, sair durante o dia parecia estranho, _errado_. Percebeu que já fazia algum tempo que não saía de casa durante o dia, mas nada que parecesse estranho para a imprensa ou qualquer observador casual – ainda mais após o vexame do Museu de Belas-Artes. Qualquer socialite que prezasse sua imagem iria se afastar dos holofotes por um tempo depois de uma cena como aquela – logo após doar mais algumas centenas de milhares de dólares para a caridade.

-Alfred? – Chamou Bruce logo após atravessar o portal da Mansão.

-Olá, Patrão Bruce. – Respondeu Alfred em seu habitual terno, liso e limpo como no dia que comprara. – Como foi seu dia?

Bruce olhou para o sorriso simpático de seu criado, que se tornara seu pai adotivo após o assassinato de seus pais, e não conseguiu afastar de sua mente a percepção de que, apesar de sua vivacidade e sagacidade, Alfred estava ficando _velho_. Sua pele estava enrugada, e suas costas, apesar da postura e condição física exemplares, começavam a envergar sob o peso dos anos. Começou a ser tomado pela sensação de que, independente de quanto lutasse contra o crime e seus agentes, nunca poderia salvar todos. De uma forma ou de outra, com ou sem Joe Chill, todos partiriam.

-Foi como sempre, Alfred, obrigado. – Bruce retirou seu casaco e o pendurou no cabide ao lado da porta – Os diretores executivos da Wayne Mining estão insistindo em investir numa nova planta de minério de ferro em Blüdhaven, mesmo depois de todos os laudos de segurança do lugar terem sido reprovados.

-Mas a prospecção não seria no parque anexo ao que já funciona?

-Sim, e é o que todos apontaram. Acho que McGallows pagou propina para algum fiscal para manter a planta que _já temos _aberta. Pedi para Fox verificar isso mais a fundo. De qualquer forma, tive que me indispor com mais da metade da diretoria para barrar o negócio.

-E porque tantos foram a favor de um projeto obviamente falho em seus desígnios?

-Não sei. – Retrucou Bruce, com ares de ironia – Mas Fox apontou a feliz coincidência de McGallows ter comprado, há alguns meses, a empreiteira que a diretoria indicou para o projeto.

-Com todo respeito, patrão, não acha que eles já ficaram lá por tempo o suficiente?

-Com certeza, Alfred. Tempo demais. – Concordou Bruce enquanto subia as escadas – Por isso mesmo que pedi ao Fox um dossiê completo de todos os membros da diretoria executiva da Wayne Mining, e algumas ideias do que poderíamos fazer com eles.

-Lucius deve ter apreciado muito a ideia.

Bruce sorriu.

-Talvez um pouco mais do que o necessário. O jantar já está pronto?

-Sim, Christine fez pato ao molho de vinho branco.

-Ótimo, pode me servir na Caverna, por favor? Vou dar uma olhada em como estão as coisas.

-A ronda começará mais cedo hoje, patrão? – Chamou Alfred, já distante.

-A ronda nunca acaba, Alfred.

Ainda assim, enquanto subia as escadas rumo à sala de leitura principal, Bruce voltou a pensar em como os últimos dias em Gotham estavam relativamente calmos. A paz só era quebrada por crimes esporádicos, os quais a Polícia de Gotham resolvia com facilidade, sem necessidade do Batman ser envolvido. A última vez que Gordon lhe pedira ajuda fora quando o Pinguim tentara montar uma organização, que o jornal chamara de Sindicato do Crime. A _famiglia_ não se sentira confortável com isso, e uma guerra de gangues logo se insinuou. O Batsinal brilhara no céu, e Gordon pedira que o Batman retirasse o Pinguim de circulação antes que a batalha realmente se iniciasse, e assim foi feito.

Isso fora há meses. O canhão de luz de Gordon não havia acendido desde então.

Enquanto mexia no relógio ancestral na sala de estudos para que este marcasse "22:48", Bruce cogitava se tudo estava _calmo demais_, ou se era somente sua inquietude falando. A passagem para a Caverna se abriu e Bruce desceu as escadas com destreza, indo para a ilha de computadores no centro do vão central. Deu o comando de voz, e as telas se acenderam. Em uma das telas à esquerda, uma emissora exibia os resultados do futebol, enquanto outra propagandeava o crescimento do mercado imobiliário em toda a região. Contudo, o que chamou a atenção de Bruce foi a tela da Gotham News, que mostrava pessoas com placas com o texto "Justiça Real", bradando coisas ininteligíveis.

-Tela 12. – Comandou Bruce. A imagem da tela 12 se expandiu para todas as telas no momento em que um homem bem apessoado e de terno bem cortado falava ao microfone para o grupo. A legenda da notícia dizia "Movimento 'Justiça Real' faz sua primeira passeata no centro de Gotham", e a edição permitiu que Bruce ouvisse o que o homem dizia.

-Não podemos permitir que isso prossiga! Os Estados Unidos, como uma nação a favor dos Direitos Humanos, não pode deixar que os direitos mais básicos das pessoas sejam quebrados. O Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City, assim como figuras nebulosas como o Batman, são conhecidos por perpetrarem atos de prisão sem julgamento, e muitas vezes até mesmo assassinatos. – O homem, que a legenda identificou como Lonnie Machin, fez uma curta pausa. – Se não acreditam em mim, em seis dias serão completos sete anos da morte do homem conhecido por "Coringa" pelas mãos do Batman, o qual é chamado de heroi.

Bruce sentou-se. _Sete anos_, pensou. _Parece que foi há sete horas._

Na tela ampliada, Bruce viu, não pela primeira vez, a fita da câmera de segurança da Behringer Chemicals, datada de quase sete anos atrás.

_"Do químico viestes, para o químico voltarás!"_

No meio de uma névoa espessa, era reconhecível o vulto negro encapuzado que se digladiava com uma figura esguia alta, que escapava e aparava os golpes com agilidade.

-Criminoso ou não – prosseguia a voz de Machin por sobre o vídeo -, este homem foi _executado _pelo Batman, sem direito a julgamento pelos crimes; crimes esses, vale ressaltar, que nunca foram provados.

O vídeo terminava com a figura alta cabeçeando o Batman com força enquanto o segurava pelos ombros; o Batman, então, se desvencilhou de seu adversário, empurrando-o.

O homem caía em um tanque de ácido atrás de si.

O vídeo ainda mostrava o Batman tentando alcançar o homem e salvá-lo de seu destino sem sucesso.

_"Do químico viestes, para o químico voltarás!"_

-Isto é uma execução sumária, violadora do direito básico do ser humano à vida e desta não lhe ser retirada arbitrariamente. – A tela mostrava novamente Machin, seu rosto retesado e tenso – Precisamos acabar com isso. Sete dias para os sete anos. É uma data simbólica, profética, relacionável à perfeição. Gotham tem tido paz, mas a que preço? Somente teremos a paz perfeita quando tivermos a justiça real.

-Múltiplas. – Murmurou Bruce, e as imagens se multiplicaram novamente. Bruce, entretanto, só via uma imagem em sua frente.

Um rosto branco, rasgado por um sorriso lunático, gargalhando enquanto caía para trás, para dentro de uma escuridão que precedia o ácido.

_"Do químico viestes, para o químico voltarás!"_

-Você não o executou, Patrão Bruce.

A voz de Alfred o despertou de seu devaneio.

-O senhor não o eliminou propositalmente. O Destino assim o quis, e fez de suas mãos instrumentos de Sua vontade cármica.

-De propósito ou não, eu o matei, Alfred.

-De fato. – Alfred assentiu, colocando a bandeja com a refeição ao lado de Bruce – De fato, você o eliminou. E não há nada que você, Lonnie Machin ou qualquer outro possa fazer para mudar isso. Tanto eu quanto o senhor sabemos como seria melhor que Gotham tivesse sua "justiça real", mas ambos também sabemos o quão distante da realidade este projeto é.

Bruce o encarou, em silêncio.

- Se a cidade acha que o Batman é o veneno que corre nas veias da cidade, Patrão Bruce – prosseguiu Alfred -, é porque eles não experimentaram da _falta_ dele. Só se acha o antídoto amargo quando não se conhece o veneno.

Bruce sustentou o olhar de Alfred por alguns instantes antes de se virar para a bandeja.

-Obrigado por ter trazido o jantar para mim, Alfred.

-Por nada, Patrão Bruce. Somente mais uma coisa antes de eu me retirar, se o senhor me permite. – Alfred mexeu no bolso de seu uniforme, de onde tirou uma pequena caixa. – Foi deixado hoje de manhã para o senhor.

Bruce pegou a pequena caixa com cuidado, revirando-a.

-Como estava em nome de "Bruce Wayne" e não tinha remetente, tomei a liberdade de passar a caixa pelo raio X.

-E?

-Não consegui identificar o que há dentro, mas não me pareceu nada incomum.

Em um movimento rápido, Bruce rasgou o embrulho.

A caixa era toda de vidro, e pequenas e finas estruturas tubulares amareladas corriam por toda a sua extensão nas laterais e em direção ao centro, onde uma lâmina continha um filete de sangue no formato de um ponto de interrogação estilizado.

-É, Alfred. – Comentou Bruce, com tensão na voz. – Parece que alguém voltou do inferno.

_Robinson Park, 21hrs._

-Merda de carro de merda. Eu sabia que não devia ter comprado aquela lata velha. Culpa do Malcolm. Ele tinha que se livrar daquela porcaria, me empurrou o treco goela abaixo e eu aceitei. Cunhado ou não, eu o mato quando eu o encontrar.

O sapato de couro barato rangia enquanto ele atravessava o Parque Robinson pela parte pavimentada usada pelas pessoas que iam caminhar ali. O lugar estava bem iluminado, porém ainda assim deserto; ninguém se aventurava em um parque em Gotham City àquela hora da noite, independente de quão seguras as pessoas se sentissem na cidade.

Mas seu carro quebrara ali perto e seu celular acabara a bateria, e não havia mais _nada _na região a não ser o Reservatório de Gotham. Ele, então, foi obrigado a deixar o carro na estrada e ir até o centro a pé.

E, para coroar, começara a chover.

-Desgraçado, eu vou acabar com...

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido por um som seco ao seu lado, como se fosse um galho quebrando.

Ele se sobressaltou e, após olhar em volta nervosamente, apressou o passo. Viu que, a 300 metros aproximadamente, estava o túnel sob o rio Finger que ligava o parque ao centro. Acelerou ainda mais, esperançoso por encontrar abrigo da chuva e ajuda.

Durante sua caminhada, pensou ter ouvido passos duplicados, como se mais alguém estivesse andando com ele. Preferiu não dar atenção, e focar toda a sua energia em alcançar o túnel.

Os passos, entretanto, se tornaram mais rápidos, mais fortes, mais próximos. Antes que se apercebesse, já estava correndo desabaladamente em direção a boca negra do túnel que se abria a sua frente, cobrindo a cabeça com sua pasta.

Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia ignorar o fato de que os passos estavam próximos. Próximos demais.

Apesar do pânico que se assomava em si, ele alcançou o túnel, se deixando respirar com mais tranquilidade.

E ouviu o passo exatamente atrás de si.

Ele se virou repentinamente, apenas para encontrar a chuva caindo ruidosamente sobre o parque em uma noite escura.

Ele suspirou, pensando o quanto ele era bobo por se deixar levar daquela forma. Ele então se virou para sair pelo outro lado do túnel, e uma faca atravessou seu peito.

Sua vista se arregalou de terror enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos do homem à sua frente. Seu rosto era largo, marcado por dezenas de curtas cicatrizes verticais, mas o pior eram seus olhos.

Eram olhos profundos, mais negros do que a noite mortal tempestuosa que chorava lá fora, enquanto ele mesmo engasgava com seu próprio sangue. O homem que o assassinava afundou a faca em seu peito, fazendo-a rasgá-lo por dentro. Enquanto o sangue escorria, ele mergulhou na escuridão nos olhos do homem, e a escuridão o tomou por completo, e ele e a escuridão eram um só.

O homem puxou a faca de dentro do rapaz, deixando o corpo cair com um baque surdo. Vendo que sua vítima estava realmente morta, ele tirou um espelho de seu bolso, mirando seu próprio rosto. Com a ponta da sua faca, ainda pingando de sangue, ele fez um curto talho vertical em seu rosto.

Após ver o filete escuro escorrer pelo seu rosto, o homem limpou sua faca nas roupas de sua vítima e, sorrindo, deixou o túnel, em direção às trevas.


	2. Dia 2

_Click._

-Quatro de março, sessão quatro de Bruce Wayne. Olá, Bruce, boa noite. Como você está?

-Estou bem. Desculpe-me por ter tido que mudar o horário da sessão. Precisaram de mim numa reunião da Wayne Mining.

-Não há problema. Embora eu admita que me perturbou um pouco.

-Oras, por que, doutor?

-Nem pelo horário, não me leve a mal. É que aqui é... Ligeiramente assustador depois que anoitece.

-Não há o que temer, Dra. Kerman. Todos os malucos estão trancados em suas celas.

Pausa.

-Por que você escolheu que nossos encontros fossem aqui?

-Achei que seria apropriado.

-Você acha que é apropriado que você esteja aqui?

-Bem, eu _estou _com você, não é?

-A ideia de que apenas pessoas com problemas psicológicos precisam de acompanhamento apropriado é ultrapassada, Bruce. Todos nós temos conflitos, angústias que precisamos enfrentar e superar, e algumas são grandes demais para conseguirmos vencer sozinhos.

-Para isso que existem os amigos.

-Você tem muitos amigos, Bruce?

Pausa.

-Eu gosto do silêncio.

-Perdão?

-Eu escolhi aqui porque você já tem um consultório instalado, e eu gosto do silêncio. Meu pai era cirurgião, mas também um entusiasta da psicologia. Ele vinha aqui com freqüência conversar com os residentes, ver se havia algo faltando, se ele poderia ajudar de alguma forma.

-E você sente a mesma ânsia?

-Não.

-Então por que você volta?

-Eu já disse: pelo silêncio.

-A Mansão Wayne também é bem silenciosa.

-Você nunca foi numa das minhas festas.

-E quem vai? Seus amigos?

Pausa.

-Você tem planos de longo prazo, Bruce?

-Não morrer de cirrose.

-Onde você se vê em cinco anos?

-Em um lugar qualquer, fazendo qualquer coisa, sem cirrose.

Pausa.

-Bruce, você entende que sua liberação da pena foi condicional ao meu parecer? Você precisa levar isso a sério. É sua vida e seu nome que estão em jogo. O legado da sua família. O legado de seu pai. Eu não posso mentir no meu parecer final quando chegar a hora. Você entende o que pode acontecer?

-O máximo que pode acontecer é eu acabar me acostumando com o lugar. Eu não seria o primeiro Wayne a fazer isso.

-Como assim?

-Ora, doutora, o que quero dizer é que o _máximo_ que pode acontecer seria eu _ficar por aqui_.

Dia 2

_Mansão Wayne, 5hrs_

A manhã chegara discretamente como sempre, porém Bruce, ainda dentro da Caverna, não vira o amanhecer. Após uma ronda rápida pela cidade sem nenhum percalço, ele retornara para tentar dormir um pouco, em vão. Assim que Bruce fechara os olhos, imagens de palhaços, ácidos e mãos brancas estendidas em sua direção o despertavam, enquanto as palavras ressoavam, gargalhadas, em seu ouvido.

_"Do químico viestes, para o químico voltarás!"_

A frase ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, horas depois, mesmo enquanto tentava se focar no objeto à sua frente. O item redondo na parte de cima, e sua base era de formato heptagonal e feita de metal, como um pequeno e angular globo de neve. Pequenos tubos se conectavam e se espalhavam em todas as direções, de maneira a formar o esqueleto do objeto, e por dentro dos tubos corria um líquido amarelado. Encontrara na base dele um pequeno orifício metálico, que se provou não ser uma fechadura nem nada semelhante. Além disso, toda a estrutura era hermeticamente lacrada, impedindo qualquer forma de penetrar o invólucro. As evidências levaram Bruce a concluir que aquilo era uma espécie de cofre; embora não soubesse do significado da lâmina de sangue, sabia que ela era importante de alguma forma.

Isso o levou à conclusão de que o líquido que corria por dentro dos tubos era abrasante, para caso alguém tentasse quebrar ou romper o invólucro de vidro, o líquido seria imediatamente derramado sobre a lâmina, deteriorando a amostra de sangue de forma imediata e irremediável.

Bruce Wayne depositou o objeto delicadamente sobre a mesa, observando-o cuidadosamente.

-Bom dia, Patrão Bruce. – Cumprimentou Alfred através do comunicador que conectava a Caverna ao quarto de Bruce, de Alfred e da cozinha. - O senhor caiu da cama hoje?

-Bom dia, Alfred. – Respondeu Bruce pelo comunicador - Não consegui dormir. E você, resolveu acordar mais cedo também?

-Este é o meu horário normal, Patrão Bruce, ao amanhecer. – Wayne poderia jurar que ouvia um sorriso na voz de Alfred – O horário que os morcegos vão dormir.

Bruce sorriu cansadamente.

-Pode servir meu café da manhã no jardim, por favor?

-Claro, patrão.

Já tendo desistido de dormir, Bruce saiu da Caverna, levando consigo a urna de vidro, e se dirigiu para um banho. A água fria era despejada sobre suas costas cobertas de cicatrizes e ferimentos, evocando-lhe memórias de cada um de seus combates; cada chaga tinha sua história, e nenhuma delas terminara bem para todos os envolvidos. Seu ombro ainda ardia de seu último conflito contra o Pinguim, através do qual conseguira evitar uma guerra de gangues. Embora o ardor no ponto onde a bala o atingira o incomodasse, a dor maior vinha das lembranças das famílias que perderam pais, filhos e irmãos durante o rastro de sangue que o Pinguim deixou em seu caminho para montar o Sindicato do Crime. Muitos haviam se aliado ao criminoso por interesses próprios, porém também houvera aqueles que foram coagidos a tal. De qualquer forma, independente das intenções por trás das ações, o resultado era o mesmo: filhas chorando a perda do pai, o irmão abraçando a mãe que perdera seu filho, a viúva soluçando sozinha enquanto o caixão era abaixado ao solo.

Ele fazia questão de acompanhar os enterros. Cada um deles.

Era importante manter em mente que toda ação ou inação do Batman havia suas implicações; ele podia ter se colocado acima da lei pela lei ser fraca, mas a lei maior, a da causa e conseqüência, nenhum ser, por mais poderoso que fosse, podia suplantar.

Mas encarar as conseqüências de suas atitudes fora uma escolha que ele fizera quando assumiu o manto de morcego. Havia decisões difíceis a serem tomadas, e alguém tinha de fazê-lo. E Bruce Wayne as fez.

A justiça podia ter os olhos vendados, mas o Batman não.

O que equivalia ao fato de o Batman não ser a justiça, nem justo. Até que ponto seus atos seriam legitimados por sua própria consciência?

"Somente teremos a paz perfeita quando tivermos a justiça real", dissera Lonnie Machin na televisão. O que ele dizia fazia sentido. Será que o Batman, ao invés de ajudar a cidade, estava apenas a impedindo de amadurecer e crescer sozinha? O que aconteceu a todas as outras metrópoles que não tinham um vigilante para protegê-la?

Seria ele o antídoto ou o próprio veneno?

"_Do químico viestes..._"

Bruce balançou a cabeça com força para espantar a memória e os pensamentos que lhe perturbavam. Não havia problema em questionar-se, porém nunca deixaria isto se interpor entre o Batman e o que precisava ser feito.

Ele podia não ser a justiça real, mas era a única justiça com a qual Gotham poderia contar.

Era à esta conclusão recorrente que Bruce chegava enquanto se sentava para comer no jardim dos fundos da Mansão Wayne. Alfred o esperava, impecavelmente vestido e arrumado, aparentando estar totalmente desperto, embora ainda não fosse seis da manhã. O criado o cumprimentou com um leve inclinar de seu tronco, e Bruce lhe retribuiu com um aceno.

-Aproveitou a insônia para analisar sua encomenda, patrão? – Perguntou Alfred quando Bruce depositou o objeto sobre a mesa.

-Sim, mas sem nenhum avanço.

-E o senhor pretende fazer algo a respeito?

-Verei se Fox tem alguma novidade sobre os diretores da Wayne Mining. E eu tenho que dar material para a Dra. Kerman estudar e passar o tempo na minha décima consulta hoje. No Arkham. – Respondeu Bruce, com uma entonação significativa.

Os olhos de Alfred brilharam com entendimento.

-Irá aproveitar para tentar arrumar alguma pista em relação a esta... Charada?

Bruce sorriu.

-Exatamente o que eu pensei.

_Consultório da Dra. Kerman no Asilo Arkham, 18hrs._

-Você tem mostrado um avanço significativo, Bruce.

-A senhora acha?

Eles estavam sentados em confortáveis poltronas no luxuoso escritório da doutora Kerman. Ela, com seus cinquenta anos, mantinha um porte altivo, seus olhos azuis sempre vibrando de um misto estranho de calma e curiosidade, enquanto seus cabelos tingidos de loiro caíam-lhe em ondas até os ombros.

-Tenho certeza. – Ela reafirmou – Porém ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente. Faltam 20 horas do acompanhamento estipulado pelo juiz.

-Eu sei. – Bruce respondeu, com um ar cansado. – Ainda assim, um terço já foi.

A doutora Kerman assentiu, mas continuou a mirá-lo.

-Você tem tido problemas para dormir?

_Há 25 anos._

-Sim, minhas últimas noites não têm sido muito fáceis.

-Álcool? – Perguntou Kerman, cética.

_Depende. Inicialmente armas fumegantes, depois morcegos, depois surras e figuras bizarras. Mais recentemente, palhaços._

-Não dessa vez. – Ele retrucou, sorrindo.

Kerman assentiu vagarosamente, e Bruce notou sinais em seu rosto. Sua testa se enrugou por um curto momento enquanto ela espremia seus lábios e desviava seu olhar para a esquerda.

_Ela teve uma ideia que a deixou em conflito. Será que ela está interessada em mim?_

-Sei que isso pode soar meio antiético da minha parte – Kerman iniciou, insegura -, mas... Você tem traços profundos de ansiedade, Bruce. Creio que seria interessante controlar isso, mesmo antes de alcançarmos o cerne do que lhe deixa assim.

Kerman se levantou, enquanto Bruce a olhava confusamente, e pegou um frasco em seu armário.

-Tome somente um toda noite. Irá lhe ajudar a relaxar e dormir.

Bruce tomou o remédio em suas mãos. O rótulo dizia "Dercaloxes – Crane Chemicals" e a composição se seguia em volta da caixa.

-Você pode fazer isso? – Perguntou Bruce, sorrindo.

-Talvez não. Mas eu sei como é se sentir pressionado além da conta. – Ela mexeu em sua bolsa e tirou um frasco idêntico de lá, sorrindo de forma cúmplice. O sorriso de Bruce se alargou.

-Bem – Ele comentou, guardando o frasco -, eu não vou contar se _você _não contar.

-Justo. – Kerman assentiu. – E por hoje é só, Bruce. Vá para casa, descanse. Você está precisando.

Bruce assentiu, e se pôs de pé.

-Ah, uma última coisa. – Chamou Kerman. – Seu dever de casa para a próxima segunda-feira será listar três medos seus, três coisas que te assombrem.

_Poços._

-Segunda-feira?

-Por que, é muito tempo?

_Morcegos._

-Não acho que consigo descobrir ou inventar três medos em cinco dias. – Bruce explicou, com um tom altivo.

-Se esforce. – Kerman retrucou, sarcástica. – Aposto que você encontra pelo menos uma coisa que te amedronte e te faça perder o sono.

_Palhaços._

_Celas de contenção do Asilo Arkham, 20hrs._

O breu reinava soberano nos corredores do subsolo do Asilo Arkham.

A escuridão ainda trazia como consortes um frio enregelante, que parecia emanar do próprio solo, e um silêncio absoluto, apenas rompido pelos ruídos dos ratos que raspavam o interior das paredes de pedra.

Ali, sozinho, um homem balbuciava frases obscuras para o nada que o cercava.

-Sou congelado, mas não frio. Estou em chamas sem queimar. Estou no deserto para me queimar. Estou na chuva para me molhar.

Edward Nigma abaixou a cabeça, sussurrando a resposta da charada para si mesmo, e rindo ruidosamente em seguida.

-Se eu tenho dez moedas e cinco desaparecem e ninguém nota, quantas cédulas me restam?

Antes que pudesse responder a si mesmo, Nigma sentiu algo se movimentando nas trevas. Ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando para dentro da escuridão, arregalando os olhos para enxergar melhor – sem sucesso. Após alguns segundos, desistiu e voltou para sua charada.

-Se eu tenho dez moedas e...

Novamente sentiu algo se movendo no breu a sua volta. Desta vez se pôs de pé em um pulo.

-Quem está aí?! – Rugiu ele para o nada – Eu sei que tem alguém aí! Quem está...

Ouviu um estampido surdo imediatamente antes de sentir uma garra pegando-lhe pelo ombro. Seu corpo foi guinchado para frente, e só parou quando sua face atingiu a grade.

A um palmo de distância do seu rosto, o Batman o erguia pelo colarinho a trinta centímetros do chão com uma só mão, enquanto a outra, posicionada em frente ao seu rosto, mandava Nigma fazer silêncio.

-Você não quer acordar os vizinhos, Charada.

Mesmo no escuro, àquela distância Nigma podia enxergar os dentes de Batman violentamente cerrados. Após o primeiro momento de susto, Nigma conseguiu recuperar a compostura.

-Olá, Morcego. – Ele disse, com a voz já calma – A que devo a visita?

-Me diga você. – Batman respondeu, soltando-o. Nigma caiu com um baque surdo, levantando-se devagar em seguida.

-Adoraria ser de auxílio à maravilhosa criatura que me pôs neste _spa _de férias forçadas, mas não sei do que você está falando.

Batman sustentou seu olhar por alguns instantes antes de levar a mão a um dos compartimentos de seu cinto, de onde tirou algo que se assemelhava a um globo de neve. O Morcego então estendeu a mão através da grade exibindo o objeto para ele.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou Edward, estendendo a mão para o item, com óbvia curiosidade.

-Um enigma. – Retrucou Batman.

Os olhos de Charada se acenderam com uma fagulha esverdeada.

-O Quiróptero está querendo brincar? – Provocou o Charada, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

-Não, mas alguém quer.

Charada estendeu a mão cautelosamente para o item, tomando-o com cuidado. Batman levou a mão até o capacete e um feixe de luz branca iluminou o local subitamente, cegando Nigma temporariamente. Ele piscou por alguns instantes antes de conseguir focalizar exatamente o que tinha em mãos.

-É um criptex.

-Isso eu já sei. Diga-me algo novo.

Charada olhou contrafeito para o Morcego e depois passou a examinar o objeto.

-Ele está usando o _meu _símbolo! – Exclamou Nigma, furioso.

-Embora você não tenha _inventado _o ponto de interrogação, eu percebi isso também. Por isso vim até você primeiro.

Charada não o ouvia mais.

-Isso é ácido. – Comentou ao ver o líquido amarelado correndo pelos pequenos tubos.

-Ácido nítrico, pela coloração. – Retrucou Batman – Pelo tom de amarelo, já deve estar aí há alguns anos.

-Está lacrado, e não se pode quebrar...

-...Se não destruiria a lâmina e o que ela contém. – Completou Batman.

Charada rangeu os dentes, frustrado.

-Se você já sabe o que é, para que precisa de mim?!

-Eu preciso abri-lo.

-E o que _eu _ganho com isso?

Batman o puxou novamente pelo colarinho.

-Eu posso te dizer o que você _não vai perder _se você fizer o que eu estou falando.

-Não se afobe, microquiróptero. – Desafiou Charada, encarando Batman diretamente nos olhos -, e não me faça ameaças. Olhe em volta! O que você pode me tirar que eu já não perdi?!

Batman não respondeu e, após alguns instantes, o recolocou no chão.

Charada se pôs a tatear e observar cada milímetro do criptex, virando-o em várias posições e ângulos, colocando-o contra a luz e movimentando-o de todas as formas possíveis. Bruce não conseguiu deixar de sentir pena, mesmo que por um breve instante, do rascunho de homem em sua frente; obcecado, gasto, destruído. A esperança de momentos como aquele eram o fio tênue que mantinham aquele homem vivo.

-Ha! – Charada exclamou ao encontrar a reentrância metálica no fundo do criptex – O que será isso? É pequeno demais para ser uma fechadura, não é um teclado, não é uma caixa... O que é você? Hein, pequeno furo, o que é você? Fale comigo!

Então, independente da luz, o rosto do Charada se acendeu. Ele soltou uma gargalhada, segurando o objeto firmemente em mãos.

-Silêncio. – Rosnou Batman, ameaçando puxá-lo novamente. Desta vez, entretanto, Charada não pareceu se importar.

-Ele não vai falar comigo, sabe por quê? – Ele tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, aparentando total sanidade pela primeira vez na noite – Porque ele só _escuta_.

-Um microfone. – Fazia todo sentido. Senhas escritas ou digitadas poderiam ser descobertas com mais facilidade do que um som, que nem precisava necessariamente ser uma palavra.

Charada agora olhava em volta, claramente atormentado. Buscava nos recônditos de sua mente qual poderia ser a palavra-chave. Voltou a olhar a caixa, então seu sorriso se alargou. Aproximou o objeto de seus lábios, sussurrando:

-_Sete_.

Nada aconteceu.

-Não faz sentido. É a única resposta. É a única pista, o formato da base. Sete lados. Sete. É a única resposta. Não faz sentido.

_Ele travou_, notou Bruce. Passando a mão agilmente pela grade, Batman tomou o objeto de volta, levando Charada a soltar um gemido de desespero.

-Obrigado por nada, Nigma.

-Não! Por favor, não! – Clamou o farrapo de homem na cela, enquanto Batman desligava o feixe de luz e virava as costas. – Volte! Deixe-me tentar mais um pouco! Oh, meu Deus, Batman, por favor, se descobrir, ME CONTE!

Nigma se deixou cair ao chão, tremendo, enquanto a escuridão o tragava novamente, e nenhum tipo de luz o iluminava de forma alguma.

Estava mais uma vez sozinho. No escuro.

_A Caverna_, _22hrs_

A noite era fria, e a Caverna não era diferente. Iluminado somente pelo televisor a sua frente, onde Lonnie Machin fazia o discurso no "Dia D-6" de sua contagem regressiva para algum evento ainda não revelado, Bruce dividia sua mente entre o movimento "Justiça Real" e o objeto em sua frente.

Realmente esperara que o Charada fosse capaz de resolver o criptex. Sentia que algo maior do que imaginara no início estava se desenrolando ao seu redor. Tomou o criptex da mesa, encarando-o fervorosamente, sem imaginar como abri-lo.

-Sete. – Disse no microfone da base, esperando que algo fosse acontecer, não pela primeira vez, e frustração já começava a assomar. – Bruce Wayne. – Nada aconteceu. Já começava a cogitar um modo de quebrar o criptex sem danificar a amostra de sangue quando uma luz vermelha começou a piscar no painel de seu computador.

Bruce imediatamente pôs o objeto na bancada para atender Gordon. A linha direta entre Gordon e um número irrastreável, cortesia da Wayne Tech, fora dada pelo Batman ao Comissário para quando este precisasse de auxílio, porém de maneira discreta. Nem todos os casos cabiam o uso de um canhão de luz com um morcego no céu.

Clicou um botão, e então a voz de Gordon saiu dos alto-falantes.

-Preciso de sua ajuda. – Iniciou Gordon, direto.

Bruce apertou outro botão no painel para acionar a distorção de voz.

-Pode falar.

-Caucasiano, 30 anos, atravessado por uma lâmina no túnel sob o Rio Finger.

-Estou a caminho.

Bruce se levantou com agilidade para colocar o uniforme, quando uma ideia sombria se formou em sua mente. Relutantemente ele tomou o objeto nas mãos e o levou próximo aos seus lábios.

Pela primeira vez desde a chegada do criptex, torcia para que ele não abrisse.

-Batman.

Por um instante, nada aconteceu.

Até que houve um clique, e o globo se abriu.


	3. Dia 3 (parte 1 de 2)

_Click_.

-6 de março, quinta sessão de Bruce Wayne. Olá, Bruce, boa tarde.

-Muito boa tarde, doutora.

-Como você está hoje?

-Sonolento.

-Dormiu mal esta noite?

-Não dormi.

-Aconteceu algo?

-Sim. Um novo clube noturno perto da Torre do Relógio. O nome é "Fim dos Tempos". Ótimo lugar.

-Entendo. Você se incomodaria de tirar os óculos?

-Seria realmente necessário? Eu gostaria muito de mantê-los.

-Seria interessante para nosso avanço, Bruce.

Pausa.

-Obrigada. Como foi a sua tarefa do nosso último encontro?

-Foi feita.

-Bem feita?

-Suficientemente feita.

-Compreendo. Pode lembrar qual era a pergunta, e a qual conclusão você chegou?

-"Com qual dos meus ancestrais eu mais me identifico".

-E qual foi?

-Charles Arwin Wayne...

-O que fez riqueza com a venda de imóveis?

-..._Junior._ O _pai _dele fez riqueza com a venda de imóveis. Charles Arwin Wayne Juniorfoi um rapaz que tinha como objetivo gastar todo o dinheiro que seus ancestrais tinham juntado até ali, aproveitando tudo o que a vida no fim do século XIX tinha de melhor. E também tentou criar uma empresa chamada Wayne Railroads para implementar uma malha ferroviária que ligaria a os parques de mineração de Gotham e Blüdhaven até as fábricas de Metrópolis.

-E por que você se acha semelhante a ele?

-Você está me vendo às voltas com algum projeto de ferrovia?

Pausa.

-E qual era o seu grau de identificação com seu pai?

-Meu pai?

-Sim.

-O que meu pai tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

-Bem, estamos falando sobre você, e ele é _seu _pai.

Pausa.

-Meu pai foi um grande homem. Todos achavam que meu avô tinha feito muito por Gotham, mas meu pai elevou o nível. Afinal de contas, é difícil competir com um cirurgião que operava de graça para os desafortunados e ainda doou milhões de dólares para mais de cem obras filantrópicas.

-Você se sente competindo com seu pai?

-Eu não disse isso.

-Você disse que é difícil competir com ele.

-Me referia à família Wayne como um todo.

-Você _é _da família Wayne, Bruce.

Pausa.

-O que você, como um membro da família Wayne, sente ao olhar para o legado de seu pai?

Pausa.

-Já te falei sobre o clube noturno que abriu perto da Torre do Relógio? É ótimo, se chama "Fim dos Tempos"...

Dia 3

_Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City, 00hrs._

James Gordon olhava para o horizonte enevoado de Gotham City do topo do prédio do Departamento de Polícia. Fumava pacientemente, ouvindo o som das sirenes e dos carros que se movimentavam dezenas de metros abaixo. Seu espesso bigode e grossa armação de óculos, quando somados ao cigarro, lhe concediam uma aparência séria e rígida – que era completamente correta. Quando o cigarro começou a queimar o filtro, ele o apagou no parapeito e imediatamente sacou outro do bolso de sua camisa.

-Isso ainda vai te matar. – Disse uma voz rouca atrás dele. Gordon soltou um curto riso amargo.

-Quem mora em Gotham City _reza _para ser velho o suficiente para morrer por ser fumante. Ainda mais sendo policial.

-Vou rezar por sua sorte, então.

-Por que demorou tanto?

-Passei no necrotério para analisar o corpo e pelo túnel sob o Rio Finger para ver se encontrava algum resquício de pista.

-Perdeu seu tempo. – Retrucou Gordon, acendendo o novo cigarro e virando-se para a sombra agachada no parapeito. Não era a primeira vez que Gordon notava o quanto Batman parecia uma gárgula, assustadora e estática, vigiando com ferocidade o lugar que fora feito para proteger – Fomos avisados ontem pela manhã do corpo, mas a chuva da noite anterior não deixou muitos vestígios. Esgotamos as possibilidades de investigação antes de eu lhe chamar.

-Quem era o homem?

- Era um advogado chave de cadeia qualquer. – Gordon tinha um arquivo nas mãos, e o folheava enquanto descrevia o homem - Morava perto das imediações do One Gotham Center, tinha uma esposa, sem filhos, aparentemente sem envolvimento com nenhum grupo criminoso... O nome dele era... Bruce Vessels.

Batman desceu do parapeito em um movimento único e fluido. Um vento frio soprou, fazendo Gordon encolher-se dentro do casaco.

-Entendo. Suspeitos?

Gordon deu de ombros.

-Reúna os suspeitos de sempre. Algum membro da Intergang, ou da Five Fingers, ou talvez um assaltante qualquer que ficou irritado quando o homem reagiu... Não há nenhum traço que nos leve a lugar algum. E é por isso que eu te chamei.

Batman ergueu os olhos, mirando o horizonte.

-Não houve nenhuma fuga do Arkham recentemente.

-Não.

-Não foi uma pergunta. – Retrucou Batman com um meio sorriso. Gordon riu curtamente e voltou a se dedicar ao seu cigarro. – Podemos descartar _alguns _dos suspeitos de sempre. Se não tinha nenhum interesse de gangue envolvido, as chances apontam para um latrocínio.

-Eu sei. O negócio é que... – Gordon deixou a frase esmorecer.

-Você sente que há algo estranho.

O comissário encarou Batman com olhos pesados de experiência.

-Eu poderia apostar minha cabeça que sim.

Batman assentiu.

-Eu vou verificar.

Gordon concordou com a cabeça, vagarosamente. Batman se virou, pronto para sair.

-Até quando?

Batman estacou virando-se para Gordon.

-Isso. – O comissário disse, acenando profusamente – Até quando faremos isso?

-Enquanto Gotham precisar.

Gordon balançou a cabeça.

-Meu cabelo ainda tinha cor quando eu comecei nisso. – Ele voltou-se para seu terceiro cigarro, e sua mente já não estava mais ali – Completo uma década como comissário ano que vem.

Gordon soprou outro anel de fumaça, vendo cabelos ruivos, belas mulheres e cervejas sem fim. Seu peito apertou, de nostalgia, de saudades da época em que o mundo seria eternamente um laboratório, e que cada decisão seria somente mais um experimento, sem maiores conseqüências, mas infinitamente ricos em experiência.

O anel de fumaça se dissipou na noite fria de Gotham.

-E há quanto tempo _você _faz...?

Gordon olhou em volta, apenas para se encontrar sozinho no terraço.

_A Caverna, 3hrs_

A mente de Bruce funcionava aceleradamente enquanto descia de seu veículo, caçoado por Alfred que o chamava de "Batmóvel", e retirava seu uniforme nas entranhas do solo, em sua Caverna, após a ronda noturna.

Depois de tantos meses de relativa paz, as coisas entravam em ebulição novamente. Este homem morrera, e seu nome era "Bruce"; isso poderia ser apenas coincidência, se fosse um caso isolado. Bruce Wayne, entretanto, olhava naquele exato momento um indício de que aquilo _não era _um caso isolado.

O globo ainda estava no mesmo lugar que deixara, aberto após Bruce ter sussurrado "Batman" no microfone do objeto. O globo fora enviado para sua casa, em nome de Bruce Wayne, e só havia uma explicação plausível para o vidro abrir ao nome de seu alterego.

Alguém sabia quem ele era.

O que levava a próxima pergunta óbvia: quem?

O Coringa estava morto; o Charada não sabia nem mesmo do que se tratava o globo; o Pinguim, se soubesse, já teria exposto o segredo à mídia. Seria aquilo alguma espécie de chantagem?

Fosse o que fosse, provavelmente a lâmina de sangue ajudaria a chegar a uma conclusão mais sólida.

Alfred já havia retirado uma amostra do DNA, submetendo à análises de reconhecimento.

-Algum progresso?

-Ora, Patrão Bruce, o senhor abriu o globo. – Respondeu Alfred, enquanto olhava o computador pesquisando os resultados possíveis na base de dados da Interpol, da CIA, da "extinta" KGB e, de forma mais local, na própria DPGC. – Já estamos bem além de onde estávamos ontem.

Bruce não respondeu, reflexivo.

-Um homem chamado Bruce foi assassinado anteontem no túnel sobre o Finger.

Alfred se virou para Bruce, olhando-o de soslaio com a sobrancelha erguida.

-O senhor encontrou algo mais a respeito dele?

Bruce balançou a cabeça, frustrado.

-Nada útil, Alfred.

-Considerando este globo e esta nova informação, Patrão Bruce – os olhos de Alfred tremiam de concentração e cautela -, creio que estejam lhe cercando.

-Eu sei. – Respondeu Bruce, massageando as têmporas – Mas não há nada mais que eu possa fazer hoje, Alfred. Eu vou me deitar.

-Claro, patrão. Bom dia para o senhor.

Bruce sorriu.

-E você? Não vai dormir?

Foi a vez de Alfred mostrar seus dentes perfilados.

-A ronda nunca acaba, patrão.

Bruce assentiu mas, após três dias sem dormir, a ronda precisava acabar.

Já no seu quarto, empunhando um copo d'água, Bruce analisava o Dercaloxes. Decidido, engoliu duas pílulas e, rapidamente, sentiu uma sensação de torpor tomar o seu corpo, desligando-o lentamente, enquanto a exaustão o tomava por completo ao som de asas de morcego batendo ao longe.

Os solados das botas batiam com firmeza no solo de concreto enquanto ele corria. Sua capa esvoaçava atrás de si, um manto negro ondulando com sua velocidade. Enquanto ele disparava agilmente, nem todos tinham coragem de ficar e enfrentá-lo.

A maioria ainda temia o Batman.

Alguns, entretanto, ficavam em seu caminho, fosse por teimosia, despeito ou ignorância. Alguns até portavam armas de fogo, disparando inutilmente contra o Morcego; outros haviam aderido à crença popular de que o Batman só poderia ser ferido por lâminas, e se aventuravam a enfrentá-lo com facas e navalhas.

Independente da arma que usavam, eles caíam.

Um homem armado com um cutelo saiu de um grande tanque de metal ao lado dele, mirando seu pescoço. Batman não desviou de seu caminho nem diminuiu seu ritmo; apenas agachou-se, de forma que a lâmina passou acima de sua cabeça, enquanto agarrou a camisa do homem, arremessando-o em direção do próximo tanque de metal. O homem atingiu o tanque com um baque metálico e caiu desacordado, e outros dois vinham em sua direção com lança-chamas cuspindo fogo em sua direção.

Batman se cobriu com sua própria capa, que o protegeu das chamas, ainda se mantendo em rota de colisão com os atacantes. Quando estava próximo o suficiente, largou a capa, esticando os braços e atingindo os dois homens em cheio no meio de seus rostos, nocauteando-os.

Mais três homens surgiram com metralhadoras, disparando alucinadamente em sua direção. Batman cruzou o caminho deles e mergulhou nas sombras. Eles permaneceram atirando por alguns instantes, incertos do que fazer.

Silêncio se estabeleceu por alguns instantes, até um deles perceber uma sombra se assomando por trás deles.

O primeiro foi derrubado com um chute nas costas, o segundo foi desarmado e derrubado com um rápido e potente cruzado, e o terceiro disparou poucas balas antes da sombra do morcego engolfá-lo.

Batman não perdeu tempo procurando mais adversários; viu um feixe de luz dançando logo à frente e imediatamente soube para onde ir.

Quando finalmente alcançou o lugar, parou abruptamente. Uma névoa espessa subia do chão, impedindo a visão. Não parecia ser a evaporação de nenhum gás nocivo, porém ainda era um obstáculo.

Então uma sucessão de pensamentos rápidos lhe veio; aquela névoa nada fazia a não ser lhe turvar a visão, e se concentrava somente ali.

Era uma armadilha.

Batman se virou bem em tempo de aparar um golpe de algo que parecia ser uma enorme chave inglesa. Antes que pudesse contra-atacar, nada mais havia ali.

-Você me parece _muito sério_ hoje, Morceguinho. – Pela acústica, Batman percebeu que o lugar era arredondado; era impossível identificar a fonte do som devido à reverberação – Quer ouvir uma piada para descontrair?

Ouviu um silvo, porém não conseguiu defender o golpe desta vez. Uma gigantesca chave inglesa atingiu a lateral de seu corpo, e Batman sentiu algumas costelas trincando com o impacto.

-Quer? Ótimo! Vou lhe fazer esse favor então. Pare-me se você já escutou esta antes.

Novamente o silvo, e Batman se antecipou, saltando para trás. Ainda assim, a ponta da chave inglesa lhe atingiu o queixo, fazendo-o desequilibrar e ir ao chão.

-Um vampiro entra em um bar, cheio de executivos depois do trabalho, com sua vestimenta clássica e pede por uma cerveja. – A chave inglesa rasgava o ar enquanto era manipulada com brutalidade – Do lado dele, ele ouve risinhos. Quando ele se vira para encarar a fonte, ele vê que é um _palhaço_, porém um palhaço vestido com um _elegante _terno preto. - De qualquer forma, o vampiro pensa "Um _palhaço_?" – Mesmo sob a névoa, Batman conseguiu ver um fraco brilho do metal enquanto a chave inglesa descia em golpes sucessivos – "_Um. Maldito. PALHAÇO?!" _– Batman ouviu o metal ressoando a centímetros de sua cabeça no último golpe e se pôs de pé em um salto, indo para longe da fonte dos golpes. Houve silêncio por alguns instantes antes da voz prosseguir. – Bem, o vampiro não conseguiu manter a compostura. –Batman conseguiu novamente ver o brilho fraco do metal; a luz de segurança do local reluzia levemente na superfície do objeto, mesmo em meio àquela névoa – Ele logo se vira para o palhaço, enfurecido, e diz: "Ei, você está rindo de _mim_?", ao que o palhaço responde: "Mas é claro!". – Batman se deslocou para a esquerda, finalmente conseguindo ver o contorno de seu adversário na penumbra – "Mas você é um _palhaço_!", ruge o vampiro. – Batman disparou agilmente na direção dele, mantendo a capa rígida para que ela não fizesse barulho algum – O palhaço somente ri e retruca: "Pelo menos eu estou vestido de acordo com a ocasião!" HaHaHaHaHa!

A risada do Coringa foi sufocada quando Batman atingiu seu plexo solar com o ombro. A chave de fenda caiu com um estrondo violento enquanto os dois inimigos rolavam no chão, desferindo socos e chutes. O Coringa gargalhava de maneira ensandecida quando se esgueirou para trás e, pondo os dois pés no peito de Batman, lançou-o para trás.

Pondo-se de pé em um salto e aproveitando-se do momentâneo desequilíbrio de Batman, Coringa agarrou-o pelos ombros, cabeceando-lhe com força, enquanto uma gargalhada doentia borbulhava em sua garganta.

Batman agilmente escapou do agarro de Coringa, abrindo os braços abruptamente, e o empurrou para lançá-lo ao chão.

Porém, em meio à neblina, Batman não notou que, atrás do Coringa, não havia chão.

À beira do enorme tanque, que escondia seus conteúdos com capricho entre névoas, sombras e uma tela negra, Batman agarrou Coringa pelo colarinho impedindo que esse caísse.

O Coringa, por outro lado, somente ria.

Sua risada era alta, aguda, doentia, imbuída de um desespero letal, permeada pela própria morte – ou seria desejo de matar? A risada ecoava nas paredes, nos ouvidos e sob a pele de Batman.

-Não se preocupe, Morceguinho. – A voz do Coringa era nada mais que um murmúrio demoníaco no escuro. – Do químico viestes, para o químico voltarás.

Com isto o Coringa tocou a flor de sua lapela, de onde emergiu um líquido corrosivo. Com o ácido queimando e devorando seu braço, Batman soltou um rugido de dor.

E sua mão soltou-se.

O Coringa caiu na escuridão, com suas risadas ecoando através da própria vida, seguido por um baque seco, e um mergulho molhado, macabramente obsceno.

Batman se quedou ali, segurando seu braço que parecia estar em chamas, olhando para o tanque na sua frente.

E a voz do Coringa ecoava.

E ecoava.

_O químico, Batman. Para o químico voltarás._

Uma mão subia do ácido, branca como leite, a pele derretendo em gotas repulsivas, os ossos amarelados e apodrecidos.

_ Para o químico._

Batman tentava fugir dos dedos que se alongavam e o circundavam, mas eles eram mais rápidos.

_ Ouroboros, Batman._

As mãos o agarravam e, em um solavanco violento, o jogavam ao chão – e o puxavam para dentro do tanque.

_ Para o químico! HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!_

A mão pressionou seu ombro, e Bruce acordou agarrando a mão com força, apenas para ver Alfred encarando-o com sua calma eterna.

_Mansão Wayne, 4hrs_

-O mesmo pesadelo, Patrão Bruce? – Wayne somente assentiu – Sinto muito perturbá-lo de qualquer forma, mas o Sinal está ligado nos céus.

_Gordon._

-Obrigado, Alfred. – Respondeu Bruce, pondo-se de pé em um salto. Imediatamente sentiu o chão rodando, e todas as paredes pareciam estar em movimento. Wayne apoiou-se na cama para não cair.

-Está tudo bem, patrão? – Alfred o segurava pelo braço, seu rosto transparecendo temor.

-Só levantei rápido demais, não se preocupe. – Retrucou Bruce, já se recompondo – Por favor, prepare o Batmóvel. Estarei na Caverna em cinco minutos.

Bruce somente se deu ao luxo de jogar água gelada no rosto, para apurar os sentidos, antes de rapidamente pela passagem no fundo falso do armário de seu quarto para a Caverna e vestir o uniforme. Alfred já estava no computador, acessando as principais câmeras de segurança de Gotham.

-Encontrou algo?

-Não, patrão. – O mordomo respondeu sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos da tela – As câmeras do centro da cidade e as principais imagens da periferia não mostram nada que explique o Sinal.

-Faça um scan geral com o satélite de toda a Gotham e depois me passe a situação. – Bruce já entrava no Batmóvel quando cogitou outra possibilidade – Temos alguma câmera nas imediações do rio Finger?

-Não, senhor.

-Então me dê um scan preciso da área, principalmente sob a ponte. E providencie algumas câmeras lá assim que possível.

-Algum motivo especial?

-Tivemos uma morte lá esta semana. – Bruce esfregou os olhos, tentando limpar a vista embaçada enquanto saía da Caverna, antes de murmurar para si mesmo – E creio que acabamos de ter a segunda.

_Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City, 4hrs_

-Nós o perdemos de vista, senhor.

Gordon segurou o telefone com ódio, fechando os olhos para manter a concentração. Sem sucesso.

-Ele estava a pé, vocês na viatura. Como _diabos _vocês _conseguiram _perdê-lo de vista?

O policial do outro lado da linha gaguejava.

-Ele... Era rápido, senhor. Perdemos ele de vista quando ele foi para as árvores.

_O parque do Reservatório de Gotham. _Gordon esfregou o bigode enfurecidamente. _Vou arrancar cada uma daquelas malditas árvores de lá._

-Mas nós ainda podemos alcançá-lo, Comissário. – Continuou o policial – Logo será dia e...

-Junte suas coisas, despache os outros para a Central. Você e Montoya vão cuidar do corpo.

-Mas quanto ao assassino...?

-O Batman está no caso.

Gordon quase pôde ver os pêlos de seu interlocutor se eriçando.

-Não creio que haja necessidade...

-Não _creio_ ter pedido a sua opinião. – Rugiu Gordon, quase mordendo o aparelho telefônico – O Batman auxilia a polícia quando esta não consegue cumprir o seu dever. Vocês conseguiram completar a perseguição, _de viatura_, a um homem _a pé_?

-Senhor, não houve...

-Fiz uma pergunta direta, Thompson.

Houve silêncio na linha por alguns instantes.

-Não, senhor.

-Então cuide do corpo do pobre homem. Faça o trabalho que lhe resta fazer. – Gordon desligou o telefone, já saindo de seu escritório. – Enquanto me resta esperar que o Batman faça o nosso.

-Patrão Bruce, ligação da linha Gordon.

-Pode transferir.

Um clique estalou no equipamento antes da voz de Gordon encher o veículo.

-Ele está no bosque próximo ao Reservatório.

_Dois em uma semana._

-Outro homem?

-Sim, mas de um perfil completamente diferente. Dillon Wains, 22 anos, viciado em hightech, perambulava pelo centro pedindo esmola.

-Wayne, você disse? – Perguntou Bruce.

-_Wains_, com "ins" no final. Nenhuma relação com o magnata esnobe.

_Obrigado, Gordon_.

-Não sabia que já tínhamos um gueto de viciados em hightech.

-Drogas não demoram a formar sua clientela. – Retrucou Gordon, com uma amargura além do usual na voz. – Já temos duas ou três áreas de viciados em hightech só no centro de Gotham.

_Tenho que me lembrar de investigar isso depois. _Hightech era uma droga psicotrópica que havia chegado a Gotham de Metrópolis, e estava fazendo um sucesso estrondoso nos clubes noturnos. Já a haviam oferecido à Bruce; era um quadrado pequeno, transparente, parecendo fita adesiva, que devia ser colocado na língua ou sob ela, para absorção mais rápida. Bruce aceitara, e discretamente a guardara para pesquisa, descobrindo que o efeito, assim como o poder de vício da droga era dez vezes mais forte e rápido do que qualquer outra droga conhecida, com a vantagem para os usuários de durar mais.

-Creio que os assassinatos têm a ver tráfico de hightech. – Gordon perguntou com um tom de descrença.

-Eu não acredito nisso. E nem você.

Gordon ficou em silêncio. Quando finalmente falou, já havia mudado de assunto.

-Eu estarei na ponte do rio Fingers com algumas viaturas. Deixe-o lá se conseguir pegá-lo.

Bruce esfregou os olhos, já se aproximando do bosque.

-Certo.

Já fora do Batmóvel, Batman olhou para as árvores do bosque, que pareceram estar em movimento por um instante, antes de se embrenhar nele.

Estava na hora da caça.

_Bosque do Reservatório de Gotham, 4hr30_

Quando percebeu que já estava no centro do bosque, ele parou.

Respirou fundo o ar puro, deixando um sorriso escapar e se desenhar em seu rosto retalhado. O último corte ainda pulsava, latejando e fazendo sangue escorrer pela sua face. Quando o sangue descia muito, ele parava as gotas com sua mão, para impedir que o líquido viscoso caísse no chão.

Em pé, ele se alongou vigorosamente. Andou então até um arbusto, de onde tirou uma bolsa com diversas facas; dedicou alguns minutos então a fincar facas nas árvores, enquanto depositava outras atrás de arbustos e galhos.

Achando que estava tudo pronto, ele parou no mesmo lugar que estava antes.

Ali, sentou-se e, após fazer um corte em uma bolsa de sangue e espalhar o conteúdo sobre sua coxa, livrou-se de todas as bolsas, e esperou.

Estava na hora da caça.

_Bosque do Reservatório de Gotham, 4hr30_

Batman já se aproximava do centro do bosque, quando viu movimentos por entre as árvores. Entretanto, mesmo quando ele parou silenciosamente, as sombras pareciam se mexer.

_O que diabos está havendo comigo?_

Porém Batman viu uma pessoa na pequena clareira no centro do bosque, e viu que sua mente não estava te traindo. Com agilidade ele se esquivou até se aproximar da clareira.

Lá, um homem calvo, vestido com uma camiseta de malha preta e uma jaqueta jeans, estava sentado no chão, parecendo estar em dor. Batman logo viu a origem do sofrimento; uma profusão de sangue parecia brotar de um talho em sua coxa e descer por sua perna.

Batman moveu-se para a lateral, e, em um salto, avançou contra o homem. O alvo pareceu se duplicar, fazendo Batman titubear por um instante.

O homem se moveu para o lado, escapando com agilidade do ataque, e fincou uma faca sob o braço esquerdo de Batman.

Suprimindo um grito em sua garganta, Bruce tentou correr novamente para as sombras, porém seus sentidos pareceram falhar mais uma vez, e ele caiu.

-Hora de fazer o morcego _sangrar_! – Falou o homem, com uma calma e frieza inacreditáveis. Ele sacou duas facas, uma de cada lateral de seu quadril, e avançou sobre Batman.

Fazendo esforço para se erguer, Batman escapou do primeiro ataque, e aparou a segunda lâmina, partindo-a. O homem brandia a primeira faca com agilidade, fazendo-a sibilar junto ao rosto dele.

Batman mergulhou para a esquerda, desferindo um chute nas costelas do homem. Este deixou o ar escapar com o golpe, mas conseguiu passar a lâmina na perna do Batman antes dele se afastar.

Bruce pensou em ir para o meio das árvores e tentar um ataque surpresa, mas percebeu que sangrava, e isso deixaria um rastro se tentasse se esgueirar. O homem já vinha novamente para cima dele; Bruce, entretanto, via _dois _homens correndo na direção dele. Sem saber de qual dos dois se defender, Bruce golpeou o vento, mas o homem acertou o alvo.

Desta vez o Batman gritou quando sentiu outra faca cravar sob seu braço direito. A dor era excruciante e, combinada a sua cabeça em que tudo girava enlouquecidamente, sua vista parecia deslumbrar milhares de explosões a sua frente.

_Dercaloxes_, pensou Bruce sob a camada espessa de inconsciência que tentava colocar-se entre ele e a realidade. _Foi o Dercaloxes_.

O homem se aproximou pela frente, mais duas facas em suas mãos. Ele não sorria; seu olhar era distante e impassível, como uma estátua fria, assassina.

-Quem diria que o pobre Victor Zsasz conseguiria derrotar o _grande _Homem-Morcego. – Sua voz era seca e áspera como pedra-pome – Mas, quando o _universo _conspira, _não há homem_ que não se dobre.

Sob a névoa de dor, Batman viu diversos Zsasz o golpeando na clavícula, e Batman caiu de joelhos.

Uma lua de sangue refletia-se na faca de Zsasz enquanto a lâmina descia em direção ao rosto de Bruce Wayne.


	4. Dia 3 (parte 2 de 2)

Uma lua de sangue refletia-se na faca de Zsasz enquanto a lâmina descia em direção ao rosto de Bruce Wayne.

Com um último lapso de concentração, Batman conseguiu travar a lâmina. Cedendo aos pedidos de seu corpo, ele se jogou para trás, trazendo Zsasz consigo, e então se lançando sobre ele. O movimento quebrou o braço do assassino; Bruce conseguiu ouvir o osso estalando e se projetando para fora em uma fratura exposta.

Zsasz caiu gritando de dor e se debatendo mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia remover o peso de Batman e seu uniforme de cima de si. Com um golpe imobilizante, Batman conseguiu prender os braços de Zsasz , e travou as pernas com seus próprios joelhos. Zsasz se sacudia violentamente, então Batman golpeou sua perna com o joelho, para prendê-lo somente, porém sentiu o fêmur de Zsasz ceder sob a força e brutalidade seu golpe. Batman rugia.

_O que está havendo comigo?!_

O peso sobre o braço quebrado e a fratura na perna foram demais para o homem, que desmaiou. Levou então a mão ao seu cinto, acionando o comunicador e o localizador, enquanto ondas horríveis de dor irradiavam de suas axilas, para o resto do corpo.

-Sim, patrão? – A voz de Alfred ecoou dentro do capacete.

-Mande Gordon. – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Sentia a faça lhe dilacerando, e percebeu que precisaria tirar a lâmina de lá. Unindo toda a energia que ainda lhe restava e, com um uivo ensandecido, retirou a faca de sob seu braço direito com a mão esquerda e, antes que pudesse se dar conta da primeira dor, inverteu o movimento, retirando a faca esquerda com sua mão direita. Uma profusão de sangue escuro e viscoso escorria por seu tronco e cintura, e Bruce já sabia que seriam chagas difíceis de fechar. Acionou novamente o comunicador. – Preciso de carona.

-Estou à caminho, patrão.

Ainda assim, mesmo sob a cornucópia de dor e pânico que pulsava em sua mente, Batman resistiu.

Passaram-se ainda alguns minutos antes que Gordon os alcançasse. Trazia cães e diversos policiais em seu encalço; porém, quando viu a cena em sua frente, mandou que estes ficassem para trás e, sozinho, adentrou a clareira. Viu todo o sangue que banhava a cena, e viu de onde ele vinha; ergueu seu olhar com cautela, mirando o rosto distorcido pela dor da gárgula de Gotham.

-Achei que sua armadura fosse indestrutível.

-Eu preciso me mover. – Murmurou Batman, levantando cambaleante de sobre o homem. – Tire ele daqui. Eu preciso ir também.

-Por motivos óbvios. – Gordon assentiu, acenando para que seus policiais se aproximassem. – Eu trouxe paramédicos. Quer que eles te examinem?

Gordon pensou ter visto Batman sorrir em resposta, embora aquilo também pudesse ser um repuxo de dor.

-Eu o deixo provisoriamente no Arkham?

Batman olhou para Zsasz no chão, ainda desacordado, lembrando dos poços negros no rosto do homem.

-Mande-o para a cadeia. Ele é cruel, e não louco.

Gordon concordou em silêncio, apenas acenando para Batman e saindo da clareira. Os policiais ergueram o homem pesadamente em uma maca, levando-o ainda sem sentidos para fora da clareira. Pela primeira vez Batman pôde ver as costas do homem onde, em sua jaqueta jeans, um grande J prateado brilhava sob o luar bruxuleante.

_Mansão Wayne, 6hrs_

Bruce estava deitado em sua cama, respirando levemente sob o efeito do anestésico que Alfred lhe aplicara, enquanto o mordomo suturava o ferimento sob o braço direito.

-Ele estava esperando por mim, Alfred. – Bruce disse, não pela primeira vez desde que retornara – Ele tinha facas espalhadas por todo local. Ele fingiu estar ferido para me levar a atacá-lo. Ele estava esperando por mim.

-Ele devia ter um informante no Departamento de Polícia, Patrão Bruce. – Alfred ponderou, com sua calma característica, enquanto passava a agulha esterilizada pela pele do patrão.

-Há mais por trás disto, Alfred. Eu sei que há.

Olhando de soslaio, Alfred notou que Bruce tremia levemente. Delicadamente tomou o pulso de Bruce. Ele suava frio em febre. Alfred embebeu um pano com álcool e passou na parte da ferida que ainda estava aberta. Se Bruce sentiu o ardor do líquido, não deixou transparecer.

-Havendo ou não, patrão – a agulha deslizava com cautela, fechando a ferida completamente -, o senhor necessita se recuperar antes de partir em qualquer empreitada. Os talhos foram profundos, e foi por pouco que não lhe causou danos reais. O senhor precisa agir com prudência.

-E projetar uma forma de proteger minhas axilas.

Alfred sorriu.

-Aproveite e descubra uma forma mais prática de pilotar o helicóptero. De nada adianta ele ser extremamente silencioso e camuflável se o piloto perder o controle e acertar um prédio.

-Você foi da RAF, Alfred. – Lembrou Bruce, com um filete de voz - Imaginei que você fosse tirar um simples helicóptero de letra.

-Isso foi há um _longo _tempo, patrão. – As hábeis mãos de Alfred agora limpavam os pontos – Também já fui ator, mas nem por isso me recordo de todas as falas de _Rei Lear_.

-Por que sinto que você ainda se lembra de algumas? – Caçoou Bruce, enquanto sua cabeça pesava e sua consciência lhe escapava.

Alfred somente sorriu e se levantou, saindo do quarto. Já à porta, virou-se com um olhar real.

-"Tenho eu toda a causa para chorar, porém este coração quebrar-se-á- em cem mil falhas antes que eu chore." – Recitou o mordomo, levando a mão ao peito – "Ó, tolo, irei à loucura!"

Bruce alargou o sorriso, fechando os olhos vagarosamente enquanto Alfred lhe correspondia.

O mordomo fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando para a sala de leitura. Lembrava-se da época que fugira desta mesma mansão, seguindo a trupe de teatro itinerante para seguir seu sonho. Lembrou-se de Marie, e de como seu sonho se partira em suas mãos. Lembrou-se da RAF, e de como a terra e o ar cheirava como morte, e como esse cheiro significava derrota, mesmo para os que venciam. Lembrou-se de seu pai, de sua morte, de seu pedido, e do retorno à Mansão Wayne. Lembrou-se do nascimento do pequeno Bruce, e de todas as perdas e dores que sofrera, e como se tornara o homem que agora escalava paredes e corria por telhados, protegendo uma cidade que em sua maioria o odiava ou simplesmente não se importava com sua existência.

Alfred sentiu suas narinas arderem, e conseguiu se recompor antes mesmo que as lágrimas se insinuassem em sua face.

Desceu à Caverna, e as luzes que se acendiam automaticamente bruxulearam as memórias para longe dele, e a tela do computador chamava a sua atenção.

Apressou seus passos até a estação e, em alguns cliques, abriu a tela. O computador havia encontrado uma correspondência para a amostra de sangue.

-Jerome Jenkins. – Leu em voz alta, esperando que o nome lhe lembrasse algo, porém nada veio à mente. Lançou então o nome no buscador, torcendo para que aparecesse alguma coisa para terminar aquele mistério que começava a ganhar contornos de pesadelo.

Enquanto o mecanismo de busca rodava, Alfred lembrou-se do olhar em Bruce quando falou de Zsasz. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas de uma maneira... Estranha. Nunca vira aquela expressão em Bruce antes.

Então sua tela ficou estática com os resultados da busca, e Alfred atribuiu o olhar à febre, esperando secretamente que estivesse certo.

_Químico, Batman. Bruce. Bruce Wayne. Faça o que deve ser feito. Não mate. Mas você me matou, Batman. Bruce, Bruce Batman Wayne, Batman, Bruce, HaHaHaHa!_

E eram garras, mãos, peles brancas e ossos que se aglomeravam em seu pescoço, lhe arranhavam, lhe faziam gritar, esbravejar, suplicar. Eram cortes, e dores, e ácidos que queimavam seu rosto – era mesmo seu rosto? – e sua mão, e todo o seu corpo, e ele mergulhava em ácido, e ele já não era mais ele, pois via seu próprio rosto pairando acima dele, na borda do tanque, mas o rosto não era o dele, era o de seu pai, e seu pai parecia estar triste, _com ele_, desapontado, e sua voz ecoava em turnos, dizendo "faça o que deve ser feito apesar do que você sente" e "do químico viestes, para o químico voltarás!", seguido por uma risada demoníaca.

Quando seu pai esticou-se para pegá-lo, seus braços terminavam em garras ao invés de mãos, e seu pai o afogou ao invés de puxá-lo, mergulhando-o em ácido.

E Bruce Wayne acordou com um grito preso na garganta.

Imediatamente sentiu que o ímpeto que o fizera erguer-se na cama fora demais; sentia sua carne queimar, como se um roedor estivesse alojado sob sua pele, destruindo nervos e músculos, então deixou-se cair de volta para a cama com um baque surdo.

A dor era tremenda, e sua mente estava turva e enevoada.

_Como aquela noite._

Sua cabeça pulsava, e a força da aflição era grande. Bruce respirou fundo.

Estendeu o braço, alcançando sua mesa de cabeceira. Titubeou por um instante, porém uma nova pontada, que fazia parecer que outra faca em chamas entrara em seu corpo, o impulsionou.

Em um movimento único, Bruce Wayne ingeriu três capsulas do remédio, entregando-se à escuridão que ele esperava que o tomasse até que a verdadeira escuridão o acordasse e o recebesse de braços abertos.

_Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City, 8hrs_

-Senhor, o homem foi identificado como Victor Zsasz. Encontraram uma correspondência de digital no banco de dados de Star City.

-Ótimo. – Retrucou Gordon, mal-humorado, encarando a xícara de café fumegante à sua frente – a terceira que tomava para se manter acordado depois da noite em claro.

-E quanto às roupas de Zsasz? Quer que retiremos amostras de sangue?

Gordon levantou a cabeça, subitamente desperto. Seus olhos se alargaram por um instante, revivendo a noite passada.

Ele então simplesmente abaixou a cabeça novamente.

-Isto não será necessário, nós já o identificamos. Lave-as e as guarde para quando, ou _se_, ele sair um dia.

O homem assentiu e saiu do escritório, deixando Gordon saboreando o sabor amargo de seu café e de suas escolhas.

_Escritório de Lonnie Machin, 10hrs_

Lonnie finalmente conseguira fazer uma pausa para ler o jornal da manhã. Olhava as notícias com calma, procurando furos nas histórias; era mais importante para homens como ele saber o que as notícias _não _diziam do que o que elas realmente relatavam. Uma manchete, logo nas primeiras páginas, chamara sua atenção: o homem que matara dois nas imediações do rio Finger havia sido preso.

_Pelo Batman._

Lonnie passou suas mãos pelo seu cabelo liso e negro, levando para trás, apenas para que ele caísse sobre seu rosto novamente. Cansado de esperar sentado, levantou-se, alisou seu terno perfeitamente cortado, e se pôs a mirar pela janela. A sua vista do segundo andar dava somente para a alta torre do One Gotham Center, porém ele gostava da paisagem, pois dali ele conseguia ver o topo da torre do OGC, a cobertura. Seu destino.

Apesar de ter ficado órfão ainda muito jovem e ser desprezado pelos garotos do orfanato, Lonnie Marchin sempre soubera que havia nascido para a glória. Via em figuras como Napoleão e Abraham Lincoln não apenas exemplos, mas seu próprio futuro. Ele libertaria o povo, e conquistaria qualquer um que se pusesse entre os seus e a liberdade.

A realidade o atingira ainda mais forte quando completara 18 anos e fora dispensado do orfanato, mas nada o abatera.

Podia estar em um nível baixo, mas ainda era mais alto do que jamais estivera.

E agora a mídia o expunha; políticos e empresários o abordavam, oferecendo acordos e propondo valores obscenos para que Marchin os colocasse em boa posição. Eles não entendiam; o único que jamais estaria em boa posição seria o próprio Lonnie, o pequeno Lonnie, o Lonely Lonnie, como as crianças do orfanato lhe chamavam, alcançaria os degraus mais altos, e de lá ajudaria todo e qualquer Lonnie, independente do sexo, da idade, da etnia ou de qualquer outro fator.

_Não temas, Gotham_, disse ele para si mesmo, sorrindo. _Seu verdadeiro heroi está a caminho. _E agora, com a nova aliada que receberia naquele dia em seu time, a derrocada do demônio de Gotham que chamavam de Batman seria apenas uma questão de tempo.

Pouco tempo.

-Senhor Marchin?

Um de seus assistentes batera e entrara, e ele nem mesmo tinha notado.

-Diga, Alan.

-Duas notícias. – Ele anunciou, e Marchin pôde perceber que eram boas pela agitação do garoto – O homem que o Batman prendeu?

-Zsasz.

-Sim, ele mesmo. – O jovem se aproximou, nervoso, e entregou um papel para ele – Eu recebi uma informação do nosso contato na polícia. O homem foi seriamente espancado, e quebrou um braço e o fêmur esquerdo no confronto com o Batman.

-Zsasz foi pego em flagrante?

-Não, senhor. A polícia recebeu uma ligação anônima informando do segundo assassinato.

Marchin abriu um largo sorriso.

-Então o vigilante _agrediu _e arrebentou um homem que não teve culpa comprovada?

-Exatamente. – Retrucou Alan, abrindo um sorriso igualmente largo.

_Assim fica fácil _demais_, Batman._

-Ótimo. Entre em contato com Peterson e consiga um habeas corpus imediatamente.

-Certo. E a doutora já chegou.

-Ótimo, mande-a entrar.

Marchin se serviu uma dose curta de uísque barato enquanto a esperava. _Esses dias estão para acabar_, refletiu enquanto o gosto vulgar da bebida enchia seu paladar.

A porta se abriu, e uma jovem mulher entrou. Não devia ter mais de 30 anos, e era linda. Seus olhos eram de um azul claríssimo, como uma lagoa após a tempestade, e seus cabelos loiros caíam até seus ombros, emoldurando uma face de traços perfeitos.

-Olá, bom dia. – Cumprimentou Marchin, esforçando-se para não olhar o decote que se insinuava pela camisa social entreaberta da mulher – Bom finalmente conhecê-la e tê-la nas nossas linhas. Precisávamos com alguém com experiência própria de vida prejudicada pelo Batman para derrubá-lo. – Ele sorriu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu produzir enquanto lhe estendia a mão. – Eu sou Lonnie Machin.

Ela sorriu de volta, e seu olhar inteligente reluziu enquanto ela apertava a mão de Lonnie com delicadeza.

-Prazer, senhor Machin. – Ela respondeu com uma voz aveludada – Eu sou a doutora Harley Quinn.


	5. Dia 4

_Click_.

-13 de março, sétima sessão de Bruce Wayne. Olá, Bruce.

-Olá, doutora Kerman.

-Como você está hoje?

-Ligeiramente mal-humorado. Não gosto de acordar cedo.

-E por que você teve de acordar cedo?

-Eu estou aqui, não estou?

-São 11 da manhã, Bruce.

-Não sou um ser diurno.

Pausa.

-Achei que já havíamos conversado sobre os óculos.

-Achei que era só por aquele dia.

-Por favor, Bruce.

-Pronto. Do que trataremos hoje, querida doutora?

Suspiro.

-Gostaria de me aprofundar na questão dos seus pais.

Pausa.

-O que você quer saber?

-O que você gostaria de contar?

-Estávamos em uma peça de teatro, saímos mais cedo, um cara chamado Joe Chill atirou no meu pai quando ele tentou defender minha mãe, depois atirou nela no susto.

-E como isso te afetou?

-Ah, maravilhosamente bem. Tornei-me uma criança extremamente comunicativa e de bem com a vida depois disso.

Pausa prolongada. Suspiro.

-O mordomo, Alfred, se tornou meu tutor legal, conforme o testamento do meu pai. Minhas notas caíram na escola. A Mansão virou um mausoléu.

-E como isso te _afeta_?

-Já passou, doutora.

Silêncio.

-Você falou que seu pai foi... Alvejado enquanto tentava proteger sua mãe. Isso condiz com a personalidade dele?

Muxoxo.

-Ele vivia para salvar pessoas. Era o que ele fazia de melhor; ajudar e salvar todos ao alcance dele, sem olhar de onde elas vinham, quanto dinheiro elas tinham, ou quanta influência elas exerciam. Então sim, condizia com a natureza dele se jogar na frente de alguém para protegê-la, principalmente sendo sua esposa.

-Sua mãe.

-Coincidentemente sim.

-Você admirava essa qualidade dele?

-Você não admiraria?

-Não foi esta a pergunta que eu fiz.

-Sim, doutora. Eu admirava muito essa qualidade dele. A qual ponto você quer chegar?

-Eu tenho que querer chegar a algum ponto? Mas digamos que sim. – Riso leve – Qual você acha que seria o ponto?

-Levando em conta o que me trouxe até aqui, creio que você esteja tentando descobrir a raiz da minha "tendência autodestrutiva". Acertei?

-Eu nunca disse que você tinha uma tendência autodestrutiva.

Silêncio.

-Você não precisa temer não ser alguém que você não é, Bruce. Não há "elevação de nível", porque não há competição. Você não precisa desistir de um jogo que não existe.

Silêncio prolongado.

-Posso ir agora, doutora?

Dia 4

_Centro de Gotham, 10hrs_

-Como estou?

-Está ótimo, senhor.

Lonnie Machin analisava-se no espelho, alinhando a gravata prateada e seu terno preto cortado de forma aprazível. _Em breve, Armani_.

-Estamos prontos, senhor.

Machin assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou para fora do camarim, enfrentando o forte sol de Gotham e uma multidão considerável de repórteres e curiosos que esperavam o anúncio de Machin, o porta-voz da organização pró-Direitos Humanos mais expressiva em Gotham nos últimos tempos. Machin notou que diversas pessoas levavam bandeiras com os dizeres "Justiça Real é Justiça Julgada", "Abaixo Prisões Arbitrárias", "Abaixo a Batmancracia". _Os números aumentam a cada dia_, ele notou, e reprimiu um sorriso de satisfação.

Aproximou-se da tribuna, com uma expressão séria e, após um aceno rápido, iniciou seu discurso, sem ler nenhum papel.

-O movimento "Justiça Real" já existe há algum tempo em Gotham – seis anos, para ser exato. Neste meio tempo, levantamos diversas bandeiras, como vocês podem ver, em prol do cumprimento dos Direitos Humanos, os quais eram constantemente usurpados por parte da polícia e do mascarado que chamam de Batman, com o aval mudo das autoridades no poder. – A palavra lhe despertou a fome característica, trazendo à sua mente ao almoço do dia anterior.

_Hamilton Hill mexia no seu prato com um desinteresse não compatível com seu corpanzil._

_ -O que você quer fazer é ousado. E eu já tentei antes. O Batman é intocável._

_ -Pensei que uma das vantagens de se ser prefeito era de ser intocável._

_ Os lábios rechonchudos de Hill se contorceram com raiva._

_ -Eu detenho o poder do povo. Eu _sou _o povo, sou sua representação. Mas Batman é maior. Batman é o seu _símbolo_._

_ -E o símbolo prevalece sobre a representação?_

_ -O símbolo vai _além _da representação._

_ -E eu quero destruir o símbolo, e tudo o que ele representa._

-Uma das bandeiras que mais foram regidos sob a batuta da Justiça Real foi a criminalização total das atividades do _bandoleiro _conhecido como Batman. O povo foi às ruas, manifestou sua vontade e seu descontentamento, porém nada foi feito, sob a desculpa de não haver provas. – O silêncio era preenchido pelos olhares de atenção e interrompido vez ou outra por uma câmera batendo uma foto. Machin fazia sua melhor expressão de sério, olhando para os lados com aparente repulsa – Certo. Então daremos provas. Daremos _duas _provas. Eu gostaria de chamar aqui à este palanque o senhor Victor Szasz.

Um murmúrio de surpresa percorreu a platéia como o esperado, enquanto Harley Quinn trazia Victor Szasz para o palanque em uma cadeira de rodas. Sua perna estava quebrada, assim como seu braço, e a atadura em sua lateral sugeria que suas costelas também o estavam. Seu rosto estava inchado e coberto de cicatrizes – embora estas fossem antigas – e Machin pensou que nem mesmo a mãe do infeliz conseguiria reconhecê-lo naquele estado. Harley, por outro lado, estava lindíssima; seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque discreto, e seu _tailleur _violeta destacava o azul iridescente dos seus olhos.

-O que aconteceu? – Gritou um repórter. – Quem fez isso?

Ainda lutando para reprimir um sorriso grato, Machin respondeu com uma voz grave:

-Foi o Batman.

_ -Como eu disse, eu já tentei derrubá-lo. Outros já tentaram. Como você deve imaginar, nenhum foi bem sucedido._

_ -Porque, com todo o respeito devido, vocês percorreram o caminho errado, senhor prefeito. – Machin avançou com seu tronco sobre a mesa, na direção do prefeito – Não é assim que se destrói um símbolo. Enquanto o que ele representa existir, o símbolo também existirá. Eu vou ser bem sucedido porque vou esvaziar o símbolo de significado._

_ Hill o olhava com olhos semicerrados, em um misto de dúvida e interesse._

_ -E como você vai fazer isso?_

_ -Despindo o Batman de significado._

_ -Você não deixou nada mais claro._

_ -Você vai ver quando acontecer._

O murmúrio cresceu, tornando-se uma avalanche de gritos e perguntas e mãos estendidas para o alto. Machin acenou apaziguadoramente, pedindo silêncio.

-Zsasz foi a última vítima do _absurdo_ que é a existência do Batman em nossa sociedade. – Rosnou Machin no microfone – Ele foi _espancado _e incapacitado pelo Batman de tal forma que não se sabe se jamais voltará a andar; e isso sem nem ao menos um julgamento! – A voz dele ribombava, mesmo estando em espaço aberto – Onde está o aparato legal que construímos?! Onde está o "inocente até que se prove o contrário" e o ideal da humanidade?! Onde está o direito de o indivíduo não ter seu corpo violentado nem violado de forma alguma? Onde estão as autoridades _verdadeiramente _competentes, e o que fazem enquanto isto acontece?

-Por que o Batman fez isso?

Machin respondeu à pergunta inicialmente com um riso amargo.

-Por que o Batman faz _qualquer coisa_? Simples: porque ele _pode_. Porque ele quer. Quem conferiu poder a ele? Quem lhe autorizou ser juiz, júri e carrasco desta forma? Vamos esperar até que ele mate _outro_ homem antes de agir a respeito? O que precisa acontecer?

_ -E quando "vai acontecer"?_

_ -Começa amanhã. O primeiro golpe será amanhã. Mas eu te prometo, senhor prefeito: o último golpe será dado ainda esta semana._

_ Hill soltou um grunhido que deveria ser uma risada, e bebericou seu vinho._

_ -Você é um moleque inexperiente. Não é esse o modo no qual as coisas funcionam na política, filho._

_ Foi a vez de Machin se encrespar._

_ -O que eu sei, _senhor prefeito_, é que o seu modo não tem dado frutos. E se continuar assim, o símbolo, além de atrapalhar os seus... _negócios _paralelos, mais cedo ou mais tarde se tornará tão forte que uma representação não será mais útil._

_ -Não seja ridículo. – A voz de Hill pingava em vinho e escárnio. – Ele não tem..._

_ -O quê, senhor prefeito? Poder? Legitimidade? O povo reconhece mais o Batman como figura emblemática de poder do que o senhor; e eu sei que o senhor sabe disso. Ele antes era só uma figura interessante, porém hoje já tem a polícia no bolso – ou o senhor não sabe que o DPGC o convoca com um canhão de luz sempre que precisam dele?_

_ -Me parece que a polícia o usa, e não o contrário._

_ Machin riu com deboche._

_ -Ele aparece quando quer, como quer, e _se _quiser. Que tipo de ferramenta escolhe quando vai ser usada, senhor prefeito?_

_ Hill parecia ter engolido fel ao invés de vinho; sua face se contorcia em nuances de nojo à cólera._

_ -E se ele não é a ferramenta... Diga-me, senhor prefeito, quem o é?_

Machin percebeu que precisava desferir o último soco deste _round_.

-Quanta dor ele ainda precisará infligir até que se faça algo? Quantas pessoas mais ele precisará ferir como fez com a senhorita _Harley Quinn_ para que nos mobilizemos?

Quando Machin apontou para a bela loira em seu _tailleur _e citou seu nome, a multidão irrompeu em frenesi. _Eles sabem quem ela é._

-Como vocês bem devem saber – reiniciou Machin, sobrepondo a algazarra com sua voz -, Harley Quinn esteve ao lado do homem conhecido como Coringa...

-Bem ao lado! – Gritou um repórter com violência – Ela era cúmplice dele!

-Ela foi _considerada _cúmplice dele. – Interrompeu Machin, indignado – Assim como os supostos crimes do Coringa, os declamados delitos da senhorita Quinn nunca foram provados; ela ainda assim preferiu a reclusão nos últimos sete anos, mas agora... Acho melhor que você mesma fale com eles, senhorita Quinn.

Harley se aproximou do microfone com uma expressão firme e decidida. Ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e, quando começou a falar, sua voz parecia envolver o local como seda.

-Por anos eu vi o que o Batman é capaz de fazer, e o que ele _faz_. E nada pode impedi-lo ou restringi-lo, a não ser sua própria vontade. Ele se autogoverna, acima de qualquer lei. E pessoas que se colocam acima da lei não deveriam ser chamadas de heroi, porém de _déspotas_. – Ela deixou a frase ecoar nas mentes que a ouviam – Me ausentei de qualquer vida pública pelos últimos anos, porém agora nos aproximamos do sétimo ano da morte, do _assassinato _do Coringa, e é o senhor Zsasz que o Batman nos dá de presente de aniversário. – A voz dela vibrava com paixão – E foi realmente um presente para o povo, embora seja uma maldição para Victor Zsasz; é um presente para o povo por ser um lembrete, uma chamada para despertar, para que possamos perceber que o Batman é o cavaleiro _das Trevas _não por viver nelas, mas por tê-las dentro de si.

_ Hill ergueu os olhos, fitando Machin com profundidade._

_ -O que você precisa que eu faça?_

_ -Nada. – Machin respondeu, com um abrir de braços e um sorriso semelhante – Eu farei o que é necessário. Eu só preciso que o senhor me dê carta branca._

_ -E o que você ganha com isso?_

_ O sorriso de Machin esmoreceu levemente._

_ -Sempre haverá um símbolo, senhor prefeito, e ele é necessário e bem-vindo, desde que não vá contra as esferas superiores. Quando um símbolo cai, outro deve ser erguido no lugar._

_ -"Justiça Real". – Completou o prefeito, sorrindo enquanto cortava sua carne mal-passada._

_ -"Justiça Real". – Repetiu Machin, que sabia já ter ganho o que precisava._

_ Hamilton Hill só precisou de mais um minuto de pensamentos para chegar ao ponto no qual Machin o esperava._

-Obrigado, senhorita Quinn. – Harley assentiu e se retirou enquanto Machin voltava para o microfone – Tendo em vista este fato hediondo e este relato, o Dia D, hoje D-4, é crucial para que possamos derrubar a falsa justiça e pôr a nova em seu lugar, como o sol que se segue à noite.

O público parecia beber de suas palavras com sofreguidão, como se esta fosse a verdade que ansiaram por tanto tempo no deserto.

_ -Faça._

_ -Fazer o quê?_

_ -Faça o que precisar ser feito – Rosnou Hill, com um ódio palpável – para destruir o Batman._

-É hora. – Disse Machin, em um tom baixo e retumbante para a platéia sedenta– O Batman deve cair.

_Mansão Wayne, 19hrs_

-...e esse foi o poderoso discurso de Lonnie Machin pela "Justiça Real". Jennifer Olsen está na praça da Torre Wayne nesse exato momento, para comentar os desdobramentos do discurso. Jennifer?

Alfred permaneceu estático, os olhos atentos, focando a movimentação sutil da câmera em direção a uma repórter ruiva, que exibia um olhar firme.

-Olá, Stacy. Aparentemente, o clamor de Lonnie Machin pela queda do Batman encontrou eco nos gothamitas esta manhã. Movimentos por uma lei especificamente contra o Batman surgem com mais vigor, e os manifestantes alegam que o evento do Dia D da "Justiça Real" e de Lonnie Machin seria o dia de uma passeata histórica para a cidade de Gotham, embora maiores detalhes ainda não tenham sido revelados. Procurado para comentar o assunto, o prefeito Hamilton Hill não quis se pronunciar. As autoridades...

-Seu garfo e tocha estão preparados, Alfred?

O mordomo não havia percebido a aproximação do patrão, mas também não demonstrou surpresa.

-Vou me contentar com uma placa, Patrão Bruce. – Alfred olhou para Bruce de soslaio, percebendo um brilho opaco na fronte dele. _Este brilho estranho_, pensou, um segundo antes de expulsar a ideia para um recôndito de sua mente. – O senhor está bem?

-Estou ótimo. – Bruce respondeu, seu lábio tremendo levemente ao falar – O guisado estava muito bom.

-Vejo, então, que o encontrou na cozinha.

-Meu nariz o percebeu de longe. – Bruce virou-se e sorriu, sua face resplandecendo com algo de errado.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado, patrão Bruce.

Bruce sustentou o olhar por mais alguns instantes, suas pupilas dilatadas e vítreas. _Ah, Bruce... O que você está fazendo?_

-O computador encontrou uma correspondência para a amostra de DNA no criptex.

-Ótimo. – Respondeu Bruce, virando as costas e indo para os fundos da Caverna. – Quem é?

-Jerome Jenkins.

-Jerome Jenkins. – Repetiu Bruce, entrando na cápsula que continha seu uniforme. – Jenkins. Este nome não me lembra de nada. E você, Alfred?

-A mim também não, senhor. – Retrucou Alfred, notando onde Bruce estava – O Batman vai sair, senhor?

-Sim. – A voz de Bruce saía metalizada de dentro da cápsula – Tenho que fazer uma visita à Gordon e descobrir como Zsasz conseguiu sair da prisão. E tenho que visitar uma velha amiga também.

-Não creio que seja uma boa ideia, senhor. – Alfred sentia em seus ossos que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Bruce deveria se recuperar plenamente, tanto seu corpo quanto a imagem do Batman, antes de se expor desta forma. – Harley Quinn está em voga e, ao contrário do senhor, ela está sob boas luzes.

-Eu não me importo a luz sob qual ela está, Alfred. Eu vou apagá-la. – Batman saiu de dentro da cápsula, suas palavras atropelando-se em um som baixo e grave – Eu funciono melhor nas sombras.

-Com todo respeito, patrão Bruce, não acho que seja prudente nos dedicarmos a jogos de palavras neste momento. – Rebateu Alfred com urgência – Há muito, _muito _em risco agora. Você não pode ser visto com Harley Quinn. Acusarão-te de repressor, de covarde.

-Nada que já não digam hoje. – Rosnou Bruce, dirigindo-se ao computador.

-Patrão, eu lhe peço... – Alfred iniciou, pondo a mão sobre o ombro de Bruce.

-_Eu _lhe peço que _se afaste, _Alfred! – Rugiu Batman, desvencilhando-se com violência do toque do mordomo.

Em choque, Alfred viu algo que jamais vira queimar nos olhos de seu patrão, pelo menos não voltados para ele.

Ódio.

Ainda assim, rápido como se acendera, esta chama se apagou. Batman ergueu o queixo com imponência após um leve suspiro.

-Eu preciso resolver isso, Alfred. Eu preciso solucionar isto. Acho que estou mais perto da verdade.

Alfred ainda estava parado na posição que o solavanco de Batman o deixara. Com um rearranjo de dignidade, reassumiu sua postura, curvando-se levemente na direção de seu patrão.

-Como quiser, senhor.

Batman abriu a boca por um instante, como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas, o que quer que fosse, se perdeu em sua vontade e, num movimento ao mesmo tempo abrupto e sutil, o patrão Bruce não estava mais lá.

Como o garoto não estivera quando a hora do jantar chegara, apenas para ser encontrado horas depois naquele poço escuro que o mudaria para sempre.

Às vezes Alfred se perguntava se o garoto jamais retornara dali.

Pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo, sua resposta foi um sólido "não".

Decidido, acionou a tecla de discagem do computador.

-Ligar Drake.

_Velha Gotham, 20hrs_

Batman agarrava o volante do Batmóvel com força, de forma que seus dedos latejavam com o sangue que circulava mal. Sua boca se fechava e abria involuntariamente, seca, sem emitir som algum. Sua mente se turvava fracamente, de forma que ele era obrigado a apertar os olhos para conseguir enxergar as vielas de Gotham que só ele e um punhado de ratos conheciam.

_Zsasz usava uma jaqueta com a letra J nas costas._

Deixou o veículo em um dos diversos esconderijos espalhados pelo centro da cidade, e se esgueirou para as sombras. Sentia que sua cabeça girava velozmente; começando a beirar o desespero, acessou seu cinto e tirou o pequeno frasco de Dercaloxes de lá.

_Ele está brincando comigo às vésperas do aniversário de sua morte._

Fez três pílulas descerem por sua garganta e, ansioso, desceu uma quarta. Imediatamente sua visão se limpou, e uma paz desceu sobre ele como um manto frio, fazendo-o relaxar, embora ainda não conseguisse manter uma linha de raciocínio constante por muito tempo.

Após alguns sofridos minutos, terminou de atravessar a cidade, chegando ao Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City. Alçou-se até a escada de incêndio da lateral do prédio e, num salto, alcançou a janela de Gordon.

-Boa noite, Comissário.

-Jesus! – Exclamou o homem, surpreso, derramando um pouco de café quente em seu próprio colo – Por Deus, já lhe pedi para não fazer isso. – Rosnou, passando um lenço umedecido para limpar a calça.

-Como Zsasz foi solto?

Gordon olhou com suspeitas para Batman.

-Não tínhamos como mantê-lo aqui.

-Claro que podiam.

-Não tínhamos provas.

-Vocês tinham o sangue na roupa dele. – Batman podia sentir, ao longe, sua cabeça voltando a latejar.

-A prova se perdeu.

-_Como _a prova se perdeu?

Gordon balançou a cabeça, suspirando, enquanto tragava de seu charuto apagado.

-Você _sabe _como essas coisas acontecem, Batman. Alguém queria que a prova sumisse, a prova sumiu.

-Você não impediu?

-A prova sumiu no dia seguinte de ter chegado. – Retrucou Gordon, com um tom decepcionado, porém não surpreso, enquanto dava de ombros. – Coincidentemente ou não, horas depois veio uma ordem do próprio Hamilton Hill ordenando a soltura de Zsasz, visto que não tínhamos mais provas contra ele. O prefeito ficou sabendo do sumiço das provas antes de mim. – Gordon concluiu com uma risada amarga.

-Você não poderia ter deixado isto acontecer, Gordon.

O comissário de soergueu na cadeira, visivelmente contrafeito.

-Não gosto da ideia de você me dar ordens, Batman. – Disse, sem alterar o tom de voz – Além disso, levando em conta os últimos agradecimentos, você deveria ser muito grato por certas amostras de sangue se perderem.

Batman não o ouvia.

-Precisávamos de Zsasz preso. Precisava interrogá-lo.

-Você _não é _da promotoria municipal.

-Deviam tê-lo mantido preso...

-Eu queria isso tanto quanto você, mas não havia _nada _que eu pudesse fazer.

-...ele é um perigo para toda a sociedade, mas ele não é a ameaça principal. Há algo por trás disso tudo, Gordon, sei que há.

-Também suspeito disto, Batman, mas eu não podia-

-Vocês _não podiam _ter deixado ele sair! – Rugiu Batman, esmurrando a mesa de Gordon. Gordon se pôs de pé num salto, a mandíbula frisada com fúria, seus olhos cintilando ameaçadores, acinzentados, de costas para o luar tremeluzente.

Permaneceram estáticos por alguns instantes. Gordon então levou o charuto à boca, finalmente o acendendo.

-Saia do meu escritório. – Ordenou, impassivelmente – Agora.

Batman ainda quedou-se por um momento antes de se virar novamente para a janela.

-Só tenho dois conselhos para te dar, como amigo, se é que posso nos considerar assim. – A voz de Gordon ressoou, fazendo Batman estacar de costas para ele. – Fique longe de Zsasz, Machin e, principalmente, fique _longe _de Harley Quinn. Você não é a figura mais querida de Gotham neste momento, mas eles são. Você se meter com eles agora não é a melhor ideia.

Batman ouviu quando a xícara de café tocou na mesa, e continuou ali esperando a segunda parte. Gordon se abaixou para pegar seu cinzeiro em sua gaveta.

-E eu vi suas pupilas, percebi sua respiração. Eu comecei na Narcóticos, filho. O que for que você esteja tomando, pare _imediatamente_.

Gordon bateu as cinzas no cinzeiro, olhando para o grande vazio onde Batman estivera um segundo atrás.

_Distrito da Prefeitura, 21hrs_

O vapor da água quente queimava sua pele tanto quanto o líquido em si, mas ela não se importava; já sofrera queimaduras piores. A água escorria constante e perene por seu cabelo dourado, descendo por suas costas arqueadas. Sua respiração estava entrecortada, vacilante, enquanto ela tremia, apesar da temperatura da água. Seu maxilar se batia fortemente, como se estivesse revoltado, enquanto ela se abraçava sob aquela chuva artificial.

Quando finalmente tomou coragem e abriu os braços, um grito de dor rompeu de seus lábios, quando a água quente misturada ao sabão passou sobre e para dentro de um ferimento novo feito na altura de sua escápula. O sangue ainda vertia escuro e viscoso, escorrendo pelo vale de seu colo, tão quente quanto a água que o lavava.

Seu corpo sacudia-se de dor, e lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos. Ela se deixou cair no canto do _box_, recostando-se contra as paredes de cócoras, o jato do chuveiro batendo em seus joelhos. Agora mordia seus lábios, tentando controlar os tremores. Aumentou a temperatura da água, já escaldante. Desligou o chuveiro, decepcionada ao perceber que o frio estava dentro dela.

Ainda nua, limpou o vapor do espelho, fitando sua imagem no vidro úmido. O ferimento parara de sangrar, embora a lâmina que o fizera ainda estivesse vermelha, caída dentro da pia, convidativa. Ela tirou o instrumento da louça com cuidado, pondo-o de lado, e voltou a mirar-se. Reconheceu o rosto limpo, sem maquiagens e sem hematomas – o rosto com o qual aprendera a conviver ao longo dos últimos sete anos. Tocou sua própria pele, sem a sensibilidade exacerbada causada pela adrenalina constante. Sem a tensão. Uma tranquilidade estranha.

Sabia que aquilo era o melhor para si, porém isso não significava que tudo que se passara antes fora ruim – ou significava? Abraçar uma nova vida, um novo combate, significava automaticamente renegar tudo o que vivera antes?

Não importava. _Nada disso_ importava. Independentemente de tudo o que vivera e das experiências que acumulara, ela teria que aceitar que tudo isto estava inacessível, e aprender a lidar com a vida que tinha agora.

Harley Quinn tinha que aprender a lidar com a paz.

Enrolada em uma toalha finamente bordada, Harley abriu a porta do banheiro, ganhando a sala do espaçoso apartamento cedido por Lonnie Machin em nome da "Justiça Real" – fazia parte do aliciamento de Machin para sua causa, embora ela nunca houvesse pedido qualquer tipo de estímulo; faria tudo aquilo mesmo que não recebesse nada em troca.

Sabia, também, que os interesses de Machin para com ela iam além de uma aliada. Ela percebera os olhares que Lonnie lançava em sua direção, que alternavam entre admiração, inveja e cobiça. Tão diferente dos olhares _dele_, que se revezavam entre adoração e desprezo, embora ambos fossem totalmente irresistíveis, magnéticos...

Impossíveis de serem negados.

A Sinfonia nº3, "Escocesa", de Mendelssohn saía suave dos alto-falantes da acoplados por todo o apartamento, criando um som ambiente leve. Quinn foi até o aparelho de som e aumentou o volume, tentando fazer com que a música sobrepujasse seus próprios pensamentos.

Ela o percebeu antes de vê-lo. Em um movimento fluido, em nome dos velhos tempos, ela alcançou a lâmina ainda sobre pia do banheiro, brandindo-a contra a grande sombra que se materializara em sua frente.

-Saia do meu apartamento.

-Eu não quero brigar – disse Batman com sua voz gutural – Eu só preciso conversar com você.

-_Saia. Do meu. Apartamento._

-Temo que isso não vá acontecer. – Retrucou o Morcego, um sorriso estranho, plástico, em seus lábios, fazendo Harley estremecer.

-O que você quer de mim?

-Ele está vivo, não é?

-Como? – Perguntou, obviamente confusa.

-O Coringa. Ele está vivo, não está?

A simples menção do nome dele a deixa sem chão. Harley sente o sangue lhe fugir da face, e a terra parece abrir-se para engoli-la viva. Suas pernas falham, fazendo-a se apoiar na parede atrás de si para permanecer de pé.

-Do que você está falando?

-Não se faça de desentendida, Arlequina. – Ele rosnou, usando um nome que ela não ouvia há quase uma década. O nome que _ele _a deu, e pelo qual _ele _a chamava.

-Não sei do que você está falando. – Ela retrucou, seus olhos dois relâmpagos azuis no escuro de seu apartamento, brilhando como a faca ainda em sua mão. – E _nunca mais _me chame assim.

Batman cobriu a distância entre os dois com dois passos largos, aproximando seu rosto do dela. Ele cheirava a borracha e... Algo _velho_, que Harley não soube distinguir.

_E eu provavelmente devo estar cheirando a medo._

-Eu tenho visto os sinais. Eu tenho lido entre as linhas. Eu sou um ótimo aluno quando preciso ser, _Arlequina_, e eu aprendi a jogar o jogo do Coringa. – Ele se aproximou ainda mais, e agora ela podia _ver _a respiração dele – Agora me diga: _onde ele está_?

Ela respirou fundo discretamente, tentando retomar o controle da situação. Quando sua voz saiu, percebeu que não falava daquele jeito há muito tempo... Talvez por volta de sete anos.

-Por que você acha que eu sei de algo? E melhor! – Ela soltou uma risada forçada – Por que você acha que eu _te contaria alguma coisa_ se eu soubesse?

-Porque você seria a primeira pessoa que ele procuraria. – A voz de Batman baixou para um grunhido diabólico – E porque você sabe o que é bom para você.

O silêncio após a frase de Batman falou mais do que as palavras em si. Harley engoliu em seco.

-Se você realmente acha isso, então não aprendeu nada. – Os olhos dele pareciam dois poços negros, extremamente dilatados e, de alguma forma, o vazio dali a fazia lembrar-se dos olhos _dele_ – Se ele estivesse vivo, Batman, a primeira pessoa que ele procuraria seria _você_.

Ele permaneceu ali perto de seu rosto, arfando como um cão demoníaco.

E ali, na frente dele, Harley Quinn chorou.

Suas pernas finalmente cederam, e ela desmontou em um só movimento, a faca caindo no chão com um baque surdo. Desfazia-se em lágrimas enquanto tentava cobrir seu rosto com suas mãos, soluçando copiosamente. Batman ergueu-se, como se o quebrantamento de Quinn demolisse algo dentro dele mesmo.

Quando ele finalmente falou, após longos minutos, a voz dele ainda era gutural, mas não estava tão áspera quanto antes.

-O que ele fez com você?

Ela ergueu o rosto, chocada com a pergunta.

-Ele... – Ela balbuciou, em meio às lágrimas. – Eu era mais uma sombra em movimento antes dele, e ele me fez _alguém_, ele me deu uma _identidade _e me fez _distinta_.

Batman olhava para ela com um misto de piedade e desprezo; ela prosseguiu.

-Você não entende. Ele me fez _quem eu sou_.

Sem dizer palavra, Batman se virou para partir.

-Espere. – Harley suplicou, ainda no chão. Ele se virou com uma agilidade tremenda. – Se descobrir algo, por favor, me conte. Eu _preciso _saber. – Voltou a soluçar, incapaz de prosseguir. – Eu precisosaber _dele_. – Foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Batman a deixou sozinha, no escuro, aos sons de suas lágrimas e da Sinfonia nº4, "Italiana" – a qual, embora estivesse no mesmo volume de antes, agora parecia ressoar ao longe, indiscernível.

Ali, prostrada, Harley Quinn sentia uma dor indescritível.

Então retomou a faca caída ao seu lado.

_Hospital Geral de Gotham City, 22hrs_

Os corredores asseados cheiravam a limão e à morte, e Lonnie Machin se perguntava se aqueles odores se apegariam a ele; torcia para que não. Aproximou-se do balcão com um largo sorriso, principalmente ao notar que a jovem e bela enfermeira obviamente o reconhecia.

-Olá, boa noite, Susie. – Cumprimentou ao ler o crachá de identificação da moça. – Eu estou aqui para visitar o paciente Victor Zsasz.

Susie alargou o sorriso quando ele a chamou pelo nome, esquecendo-se de que o mesmo estava estampado em sua roupa.

-Ah, claro, senhor Machin. Pode assinar aqui, por favor?

_Não._

-Claro. – Respondeu, tomando a prancheta – Como está o quadro dele hoje?

-Não muito bom... – Informou a moça com uma expressão taciturna – Aparentemente está com uma infecção que não quer ceder. Tememos que ele possa sofrer um choque séptico.

_Propício_.

-Entendo. – Machin respondeu, com a mesma tristeza, logo antes de ensaiar um sorriso enquanto devolvia a prancheta – Mas tenho certeza que, com pessoas como você cuidando dele – prosseguiu, tomando o cuidado de tocar a mão dela quando devolveu a prancheta – Zsasz ficará bem logo.

A mulher se desmanchou em sorrisos, enrubescendo.

-Ah, bondade sua. Ele está no quarto 9.

Ele ia se virar e seguir seu caminho, porém olhou novamente para Susie. _Por que não?_

-Ahn, poderia me acompanhar? As paredes são todas iguais. Perderia-me com facilidade. – Desculpou-se com um largo sorriso. Susie assentiu com felicidade e se pôs a acompanhá-lo em um salto.

-Nós o pusemos em um quarto especial, para que...

_Claro, é uma ótima ideia. O cara é assassino em série que mata por diversos motivos – dinheiro sendo só um deles. Por que não dar um quarto de luxo para ele? _Respirou fundo, mantendo um sorriso grato enquanto a enfermeira falava ininterruptamente. _A hipocrisia, agora, é um mal necessário. Resistir agora para extirpar depois._

-...nós checamos ele de hora em hora...

-Bem, com tudo isto em vista só posso te agradecer. – Ele interrompeu quando chegaram à porta do quarto – Muito obrigado, Susie.

Ela novamente se enrubesceu, sorrindo.

-Apenas nosso trabalho, senhor Machin.

_As vantagens de ser uma celebridade_. Ele assentiu, e ela se retirou.

Zsasz estava deitado na cama, com a respiração entrecortada, embora sem a ajuda de aparelhos, e se virou para Machin assim que ele entrou no quarto.

-Olá, Zsasz. – Machin cumprimentou, calorosamente. – Como vai?

-Como... Você... Acha? – Zsasz rosnou, pontuando sua frase com curtas respirações.

-Acho que melhor do que merecia. – Machin retrucou displicentemente – Mas creio que seja uma das vantagens de se tornar um mártir.

Zsasz não respondeu, se contentando em virar o rosto para cima para inspirar melhor, mirando o teto com desprezo.

-Diga-me, Victor – iniciou Machin, pondo-se de pé em um salto e caminhando até o pé da cama, de forma a ficar de frente para o homem -, quantas pessoas você matou?

Zsasz sorriu fracamente, as horrendas cicatrizes no seu rosto dançando com seu movimento.

-Eu nunca matei ninguém.

Machin exibiu um sorriso de tubarão, inclinando-se na direção do leito.

-Não há microfones nem mais ninguém na sala, Zsasz. E eu não tenho interesse algum em te ver atrás das grades.

O assassino fez um movimento lento com a cabeça, o que Machin tomou como assentimento. Um instante de silêncio se interpôs entre eles enquanto Zsasz tomava fôlego para responder.

-Cento e três. – Respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Machin retribuiu.

-É um belo número. Quanto conseguiu por cada um, em média?

Estimulado pelo assunto, Zsasz ensaiou um movimento que se assemelhava a um dar de ombros.

-Não sei dizer. Nem fui pago pela maioria desses.

_Monstro._

Machin alargou o sorriso.

-Diga-me, Zsasz, o quanto você crê ser precioso para a causa?

-Qual causa?

-Justiça Real. – Retrucou Machin, exasperado – A única que realmente importa no momento. Trazer à realidade a justiça que se perdeu entre as máscaras e capas. Colocar a polícia para trabalhar novamente. Derrubar o Batman. – Machin fez uma pausa, deixando o homem absorver suas palavras – O quanto você acha ser importante para esta causa?

-Sua causa é falha. – Murmurou Zsasz - Somente troca um mal pelo outro. Polícia e políticos são estorvos. Principalmente na minha área. – E soltou um rosnado, que provavelmente deveria ser um riso.

-Ah, mas eu sei. E a hora vai chegar em que a limpeza vai alcançar a polícia e o governo também. A verdadeira justiça vai alcançar todas as esferas, cada uma em seu tempo. Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Zsasz ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, embora Machin não conseguisse distinguir se era para pensar ou simplesmente respirar.

-Sou vital. – Respondeu finalmente – Eu sou o seu marketing. Eu sou seu mártir.

Machin bateu suas palmas com força, animado.

-Exatamente! Exatamente o que eu penso. – Machin continuou assentindo com a cabeça enquanto se movia pelo quarto. – Existem causas que são maiores do que nós mesmos, e "Justiça Real" é uma delas. Sei que a lidero mas, se me dissessem que precisaria resignar das minhas funções para que outra pessoa cumprisse o objetivo, eu o faria.

Machin parou, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se questionasse o que acabara de dizer.

-De qualquer forma, mártires são formados para que a causa se torne eterna – ou ao menos relevante por mais tempo. Sendo assim, eu concordo com você. – Machin finalmente parou de andar pelo quarto - Só há uma pequena falha em sua lógica.

Zsasz o olhou, confuso, enquanto Machin se aproximou com um sorriso forçado.

-É preciso estar morto para ser um mártir.

Os olhos negros e profundos de Zsasz se arregalaram enquanto ele tentava alcançar o botão para chamar a enfermeira, porém Machin já estava sobre ele, munido do travesseiro que apoiava o lado de seu corpo, pressionando seu rosto. Tentou gritar, mas nenhum som lhe escapava pela garganta ressecada. Ainda assim, as mãos tentavam arranhar, e as pernas buscavam escape, sem sucesso.

O estado débil de Zsasz não permitiu que ele lutasse por muito tempo. Não tardou para que seus membros parassem de se bater, e que a máquina de eletrocardiograma emitisse um silvo agudo e constante.

Machin soltou o travesseiro, reacomodando-o ao lado do corpo de Zsasz.

_Um mal momentâneo por um bem prolongado_.

Lonnie Machin sorriu, então alinhou seu terno e respirou fundo – antes de começar a gritar desesperadamente por uma enfermeira, lançando-se à porta.

Susie foi a primeira a aparecer, com uma expressão assustada.

-Senhor Machin? O que houve?!

_O início do fim_.

-Victor Zsasz. – Respondeu, aparentemente sem fôlego – Acho que está morto.


	6. Dia 5

_Click._

-Olá, você ligou para Bruce Wayne. Favor deixar recado após o sinal.

_Beep._

-Olá, Bruce? Aqui é a Doutora Kerman. São... Duas da tarde do dia 28 de março, quinta-feira. Estou ligando para saber por que você não veio à nossa sessão ontem. Fico preocupada com isso, porque sou obrigada a informar o seu não-comparecimento à Corte, e você sabe como eles são chatos e corujas em relação a isso. Por favor, me retorne o mais rápido possível para remarcarmos esta sessão e alinharmos tudo – como fizemos quando você não pôde vir na última segunda-feira, e tivemos nossa sessão na terça-feira.

Silêncio.

-Estamos fazendo progresso, Bruce, e metade das sessões já passaram. Não desista. Até logo.

Dia 5

_Mansão Wayne, 17hrs_

Alfred desceu as escadas, receoso. Bruce, desde que voltara de onde quer que estivera na noite passada, não falara com ele, trancafiando-se na Caverna, digitando freneticamente no computador. Virara a noite fazendo isso, e ainda não dissera palavra – e também não comera.

Por isso Alfred estava ali, em frente à porta da Caverna, pela primeira vez ponderando se deveria se aproximar de Bruce Wayne: o homem preso na caverna.

O garoto preso no poço.

Alfred respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Ainda nas escadas, o mordomo anunciou sua presença.

-Patrão Bruce, receio que o senhor precise comer algo. – Disse em um tom plano e calmo – Trouxe uma sopa de miúdos para o senhor, para manter algo leve em seu estômago.

Bruce nem ao menos se virou. O som de seus dedos golpeando o teclado reverberava pelas paredes, assim como um zumbido constante e ininteligível.

-Patrão Bruce? – Repetiu Alfred, preocupado.

Aproximou-se vagarosamente, e aos poucos percebeu que o zumbido era Bruce sussurrando continuamente para um gravador em sua mão.

-...dia 3 de março. Dia 25 de março, segunda-feira: chegada do criptex e ataque de Victor Zsasz. Dia 27 de março, quarta-feira: segunda vítima de Zsasz, e segundo confronto com ele.

-E consulta com Doutora Kerman que o senhor não foi. – Alfred interveio, ainda com voz suave – Patrão Bruce?

-Neste dia reparei o J nas costas de Zsasz[1]. Sendo assim, dois sinais do Coringa em três dias. Zsasz foi liberado no dia seguinte, com ajuda de alguma esfera de poder superior. Estaria o Coringa infiltrado no governo de Gotham?

As palavras balbuciadas por Bruce assustavam Alfred, mais pelo modo rápido e doentio que eram ditas do que o que era dito em si.

-Bruce? – Chamou Alfred mais uma vez, tocando o ombro do garoto no poço.

Somente então Bruce pareceu notar sua presença e virou-se para o mordomo. Os olhos estavam injetados, vermelhos, e suas mãos e lábios tremiam involuntariamente. Bruce olhava para ele, mas não parecia vê-lo.

-Santo Cristo, o que você tem?! – Exclamou Alfred, pondo a sopa sobre a bancada e tocando o rosto de Bruce. A pele estava fria e úmida, como se várias camadas de suor tivessem secado ali. Alfred procurou uma febre, mas nada parecia justificar o estado de seu patrão.

-Tem peças faltando, eu sei que tem. – Bruce rosnou, sua boca se esforçando para formar sons coerentes. – Ela não me contou tudo. Ela não me contou tudo. – Repetiu e pôs-se de pé em um salto, caminhando em direção ao seu uniforme.

Alfred mais uma vez se limitou a assistir enquanto Batman, totalmente fora de controle, saía da Caverna em plena luz do dia, sem levar o Batmóvel. Assim que o Batman saiu de seu campo de visão, as pernas do mordomo fraquejaram, e ele se sentou sobre a cadeira na qual seu patrão estivera até há pouco.

_Estou velho demais para isso. Não estou conseguindo levar esta situação_, pensou amargamente, vislumbrando uma possibilidade de futuro que nunca havia lhe ocorrido. Mas isso ficaria para depois. Agora tinha de fazer algo para parar Bruce imediatamente. Não podia ficar esperando por nada nem ninguém.

Primeiro tinha de descobrir o que diabos causara aquele efeito em Bruce, para então extirpar a variante do cenário e trazer o patrão de volta ao normal. Descobrir que parte de seu transtorno ilusório era verdade e quem enviara o criptex que começara tudo isto estava em segundo plano; precisava de um Batman efetivo para fazer qualquer coisa a respeito.

Respirou fundo uma última vez antes de se levantar resolutamente e subir os degraus até o interior da mansão. Mesmo somente atravessando o segundo andar do hall podia sentir o cheiro do guisado que a cozinheira cega, Christine, fazia na cozinha. Alcançou o quarto de Bruce em rápidas passadas.

Chegara a hora de retirar o garoto do poço mais uma vez.

_Distrito da Prefeitura, 17hrs_

A batida na porta a despertou de um torpor leve sob o qual se deixara cair enquanto assistia à televisão. Pensou em atender a porta da forma que estava, camiseta e short de algodão, mas lembrou-se que agora era uma figura pública – _sem _disfarces, inclusive -, e que poderia ser ruim para sua imagem caso fosse alguém da imprensa. Foi até o banheiro e vestiu seu roupão antes de retornar à sala, apenas para ver que era Lonnie Machin que a esperava na porta.

Mesmo pelo olho mágico, notou que ele ainda usava a roupa que vestia no discurso que proferira próximo à hora do almoço sobre a morte de Victor Zsasz; era um casaco preto jogado sobre o terno igualmente escuro, quebrado somente por uma gravata lilás sobre uma camisa azul-clara. Ele segurava uma garrafa e sua face era uma máscara vítrea – a qual se abriu em um sorriso, que Harley julgou ser plástico, assim que ela abriu a porta.

-Cheguei em uma hora ruim? – Perguntou, oferecendo a garrafa, a qual Quinn agora via que era de espumante de qualidade duvidosa. Ela deu de ombros.

-Eu só estava vendo televisão. – Ela disse, e esperou ele falar a que viera, se recusando inicialmente a convidá-lo para entrar. Ele a encarava, os olhos ansiosos, e Quinn percebeu que não haveria saída. – Por favor, entre.

O sorriso dele alargou-se ainda mais enquanto ele se moveu com certa agilidade para dentro do apartamento, murmurando um "obrigado".

Quinn não gostava de Lonnie Machin. Ela somente se aliara à ele porque compreendia o objetivo dele, e compartilhava o mesmo desejo de tirar o Batman de seu pedestal, acabar com o poder do vigilante e pô-lo atrás das grades – ou a sete palmos. Se pudesse escolher, Harley não se envolveria com ele.

Mas se havia uma habilidade que Harley Quinn desenvolvera era identificar nas mãos de quem estava o poder; ela sabia que não poderia alcançar suas pretensões se não auxiliasse Machin naquele momento.

-Gostei do que fez com o lugar. – Disse ele, andando calmamente pela sala, com os braços atrás das costas.

-Obrigada. – Ela respondeu, ainda confusa quanto aos interesses dele naquela visita. – Posso te ajudar de alguma forma?

Ele parou de andar por um instante e virou-se para sorrir para ela, um sorriso com dentes _demais_, como um tubarão, ao ponto de fazer Harley se questionar se Lonnie parecia tão _perigoso _assim três dias atrás.

-Você já me ajuda imensamente, doutora Quinn. Mais do que jamais poderá compreender. – Ele disse, e se pôs a caminhar novamente – Eu tinha um conceito, um conceito que tentei vender por anos, sem sucesso. Você veio no momento certo para dar um rosto a uma luta que, até sua chegada, era ideológica. Você e Victor Zsasz tiraram definitivamente o embate do campo das ideias e o trouxeram para uma aplicação prática.

_Até a oratória dele melhorou_, ela pensou._ O poder da mídia._

-Eu fiz o que acreditei ser correto. – Ela respondeu, não sem rispidez – E creio que Zsasz fez o mesmo. – Ela o viu assentindo com a cabeça – Pena que ele não pôde continuar a fazê-lo.

Machin parou por um breve segundo, porém não chegou a olhá-la desta vez.

-É uma pena. – Repetiu com uma voz soturna – Mas creio que chegou a hora de fazer Batman pagar por todos os seus crimes. – Machin foi até a janela, olhando as ruas que se enveredavam a sua frente – As coisas estão no ponto certo pela primeira vez em anos.

-Como assim?

-A Marcha Contra o Batman está confirmada para acontecer na segunda-feira, um dia após o aniversário de sete anos da morte do Coringa. – Ela sentiu os pelos de sua nuca eriçarem ao ouvir o nome sendo dito tão levianamente – Estou estimando que mais de meio milhão de pessoas irá ao evento, mais do que o necessário para movimentar o legislativo. Uma vez que o Batman for ilegal, Gordon será destituído e um novo comissário caçará o Batman _de verdade_, e ele será obrigado a agir contra a polícia, convertendo à nossa causa mesmo os mais reticentes. – A voz dele parecia distante, e Quinn considerou se ele estava falando consigo mesmo - Ele será o maior vilão que Gotham já viu.

-E quem será o heroi a derrubá-lo?

-Não precisaremos derrubá-lo, doutora Quinn. – Ele se virou para ela, de costas para o parapeito da janela, o sol alaranjado do crepúsculo se desenhando ao seu redor – Não se engane, Harley – posso chamá-la de Harley? – Questionou ele subitamente com açúcar na voz.

-Doutora Quinn. – Ela retrucou secamente.

-Não se engane, _doutora Quinn_ – Machin prosseguiu, sem se fazer de rogado -, o Batman já caiu. O que vai acontecer agora é que ele vai sair de cena.

-Não lhe interessa saber quem é o homem por trás da máscara?

-Sinceramente, não. – Ele retrucou, vindo e sentando-se no sofá de Harley – Meu esforço tem sido no sentido de derrubar o mito. Não me interessa humanizar o Batman agora. Poderia ser muito bom para nós se ele fosse um gângster ou algo que o valesse, mas não podemos correr o risco de ele ser um filantropo ou algo assim. Não precisamos que o povo interprete mais nada. Eles já sabem e entendem as coisas como é necessário que entendam. Todos os eventos estão em suas devidas posições. Agora só precisamos assistir seus desenrolares.

O silêncio de Machin só não era mais constrangedor do que a forma que ele a olhava.

-Você ainda não disse a que veio.

-Eu vim lhe _agradecer_, simplesmente. – Ele disse, dando de ombros, e voltando-se para a televisão, onde a apresentadora falava alguma coisa sobre a situação econômica de Metropolis – Não teria conseguido nada disso sem a sua ajuda e a de Zsasz, que Deus o tenha.

A nota de ironia na frase dele não passou despercebida a Harley.

-Você o matou, não foi?

Machin sustentou o olhar de Harley sem hesitar nem piscar, impassivelmente.

-Como foi passar tanto tempo com o Coringa?

A mudança súbita de assunto tirou o chão de sob os pés de Harley, que lutou para se manter inalterada. Sabia que estava jogando um jogo perigoso.

-Quanto tempo foi? – Ele prosseguiu antes que ela pudesse responder – Cinco anos?

-Seis anos. – _Três meses. Uma semana, e quatro dias._ – Foram seis anos.

Ele soltou um assobio de surpresa e se voltou para a televisão novamente.

-Como foi passar tanto tempo com um psicopata tão notável?

-Ele _não era _um psicopata.

Para a surpresa dela, Machin riu.

-Claro que não. Ele era simplesmente um gênio mal-compreendido, não é? – Ele lhe dedicou somente um olhar zombeteiro de soslaio – Por favor, me conte: como era assistir enquanto ele torturava, matava e fazia aquelas _barbaridades_? Quero muito saber, _doutora _Quinn.

-Ele não...

-Não venha com _merda _para cima de mim, Quinn. – Ele interrompeu como um chicote, sem mais nada da amabilidade presente anteriormente – Você sabe tanto quanto eu que o Coringa era um _depravado _doente. Você sabe _melhor _do que eu, na verdade. Afinal, como você ressaltou, você que é a doutora em psicologia no recinto. – O sorriso de tubarão dele brilhou sob seus lábios novamente – Diga-me, você ajudava ele ou ficava só de telespectadora? – Os punhos de Quinn cerraram-se involuntariamente – Ah, você participava, não é?

Machin se pôs de pé e, lentamente, se aproximou de Quinn.

-Com qual parte você colaborava, doutora? – Estava a alguns passos dela, ainda sorrindo. Quinn andava para trás, suas mãos tateando a mesa atrás de si a procura da garrafa de espumante – Você era aquela que capturava as vítimas, a que quebrava suas pernas, ou a que – Ele estendeu a mão, tocando o queixo dela – jogava _ácido _no rosto delas?

A mão dele se firmou em volta do queixo de Quinn, enquanto a mão dela se firmava em torno do gargalho da garrafa. Ele se aproximou com agilidade e violência.

A janela explodiu em milhares de estilhaços dourados de crepúsculo.

Quinn aproveitou a distração para correr em direção a porta, quando duas mãos negras a ergueram pelo ombro, pressionando-a contra a parede.

-Onde você pensa que vai, Arlequina?

-O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Ela rosnou, debatendo-se para sair das mãos de Batman – Eu já te falei tudo o que sei! Me solta, agora!

Ao invés disso, ele a ergueu ainda mais, levantando-a acima de sua cabeça, ainda prensada contra a parede.

-ONDE ESTÁ O CORINGA?!

A garrafa de espumante estourou contra a lateral da cabeça de Batman, que virou-se lentamente, deixando Quinn cair ruidosamente no chão, para encarar seu atacante. Lonnie ainda segurava o que restara da garrafa como uma arma, com as pontas do caco brilhando na direção de Batman.

-Agora você está acabado, Batman. – Riu-se Lonnie – O quão _burro _você é?! Você _invadiu _o apartamento e agrediu sua maior vítima! Me diga, você é burro ou só maluco mesmo? – E gargalhou novamente.

De forma mais curta, entretanto.

Batman tomou-o pelo pescoço, arremessando-o contra a porta e lançando-se atrás de Lonnie logo em seguida. Pousou com todo seu peso em cima dele, imobilizando-o.

-Você também está envolvido, não é? – Batman disse, sua voz assemelhando-se ao rosnado de um cão – Você faz parte, _todos vocês _fazem parte, estão trabalhando com o Coringa nisso. Não é? NÃO É?!

Batman sacudiu Lonnie, chocando-o contra o chão, e subitamente ele já não achava tanta graça da situação.

-Eu não sei de nada disso! Eu não sei! – Lonnie gritou, desesperado. Batman puxou-o em direção ao seu rosto, sua respiração condensando a alguns centímetros do rosto dele na noite recém-caída de Gotham. – Juro por Deus, não sei!

Batman ouviu um tilintar frio – e notou que Harley não estava mais na sala.

-Quinn. – Batman murmurou, deixando Machin no chão e indo verificar os outros ambientes da casa.

Não precisou procurar muito.

Harley avançou sobre Batman com uma adaga de lâmina longa, buscando o rosto dele. Batman desviou com agilidade, tentando golpear o lado de Quinn, que conseguiu se esquivar do contra-ataque com um salto lateral.

Batman prosseguiu com uma série de socos, que Quinn conseguiu escapar por pouco; percebeu que enferrujara com o tempo, e sua agilidade diminuíra. Ainda assim, conseguia escapar dos golpes de Batman. Quando ele finalmente desacelerou, ela avançou novamente com a adaga em direção do rosto de Batman.

Ela demorou uma fração de segundo para notar que era uma armadilha.

Em um movimento único, Batman golpeou o punho de Harley, imobilizando seu braço e obrigando-a a largar a arma. Seguiu com uma cotovelada no plexo solar de Quinn e empurrou-a contra a parede.

-Ainda não é seu dia, Arlequina.

-Eu _não sou mais_ a Arlequina! – Gritou Harley, tentando se desvencilhar de Batman.

-É _melhor _você estar falando a verdade, porque se eu descobrir que você está auxiliando ele a fazer isso tudo eu juro por Deus, Arlequina, eu vou te _caçar _e eu vou te matar _na frente dele_.

Harley não tinha reação. Após anos de embates com Batman, nunca o vira proferir uma ameaça, muito menos uma ameaça de morte. _Ele está insano_, ela percebeu subitamente. _Ele conseguiu. Ele precisou morrer, mas ele conseguiu. Ele enlouqueceu o Batman._

-Ele venceu. Ele venceu, não é? – Quinn perguntou, mas não precisou esperar para ouvir a resposta. Ela conhecia aquele brilho ensandecido no olhar. Batman a soltou, recuando e indo em direção à janela – Ele venceu! Ele te venceu! – Quinn ria agora, um riso incontido, preso por anos. – Ele _venceu_!

Batman tirou algo de seu cinto, engoliu e grunhiu algo ininteligível enquanto ia para o batente. Antes de sair, Batman virou-se, olhando Lonnie, ainda caído no chão, chocado demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

-Se afaste. – Disse somente, lançando-se janela afora.

_Gotham Estates, 18hrs_

Ela olhava pela janela com complacência, vendo a noite se estender por Gotham como um lençol negro. Bebericou de sua taça de vinho recém-servida, pensando como o final de semana cairia bem, depois destes últimos dias.

Parecia que todos os pacientes haviam tirado a semana para piorarem. Arnold Etchison voltara a dizer que fizera bem em matar sua família, Eric Needhan dizia estar ouvindo as aranhas do Arkham chamando pelo seu nome, Lazlo Valentin atacara um enfermeiro com promessas de fazê-lo perfeito, Edward Nigma gritava há dias que o Batman o havia visitado, e mesmo Bruce Wayne sumira do mapa recentemente. Esperava que tudo se normalizasse nos próximos dias, embora tudo ainda estivesse de acordo com o planejado.

A noite subitamente lhe pareceu fria, e ela se levantou para fechar a janela, somente para ser interrompida pelo telefone que soou, estridente, cortando o ar ao redor.

-Kerman? – Ela disse com uma voz indisposta.

-Doutora Kerman? Falo da Mansão Wayne, me chamo Alfred Pennyworth, como vai? – A voz parecia idosa e cansada, mas não houve pausa entre uma frase e outra – Gostaria de confirmar... Você que recomendou o Dercaloxes para o senhor Wayne, certo?

-Olá. Sim, como relaxante muscular, para que ele possa dormir melhor. – Ela respondeu, sem titubear.

Alfred permaneceu em silêncio por um instante, olhando para a cortina da cozinha da mansão, como se a resposta de suas perguntas estivessem escondidas ali atrás.

-Por quê? – Perguntou a doutora Kerman do outro lado da linha – Ele está tendo algum efeito colateral?

_Até que ponto Bruce compartilhou com ela?_ Logo balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Se o patrão houvesse dividido o segredo dele com Kerman, ele teria contado isso para Alfred.

Certo?

-Não, está tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, com relutância – Só queria confirmar, visto que o remédio parece ser forte. Mas reportarei se houver alguma reação digna de nota. Obrigado, doutora Kerman, boa noite. – Alfred disse, emendando uma frase na outra, sem dar tempo para Kerman responder, e desligou.

Não fora difícil achar onde Bruce deixara o remédio, visto que ele não escondera. Considerando que o frasco ainda estava dentro da gaveta, Alfred ponderou que ele deveria estar levando comprimidos avulsos no cinto de utilidades.

Enquanto caminhava até o banheiro, Alfred cogitava suas opções. Seu patrão estava obviamente afetado de forma profunda por aquele químico. Entretanto, até que ponto o remédio estava deixando Bruce naquele estado ou evitando que ele ficasse ainda _pior_? Afinal, Bruce Wayne enfrentara muito na vida – mais do que qualquer ser humano deveria ser obrigado a enfrentar – mesmo nem tendo chegado ao _meio _da vida.

Ao menos era o que Alfred esperava.

E se Bruce tivesse... _Surtado_? E se o remédio fosse o último fio de sanidade que restava à Bruce Wayne? O que dizer de um homem que se vestia de morcego e que saía em missões à noite, atacando marginais e pessoas clinicamente ensandecidas? Alfred podia confiar em sua saúde mental?

Até que ponto Batman havia destruído Bruce Wayne?

Quando deu por si, Alfred se percebeu no banheiro. Foi quando notou que já tinha sua resposta.

De forma que não pestanejou antes de lançar o conteúdo do frasco fora e dar a descarga.

Não confiava no Batman, mas confiava em Bruce Wayne.

Sabia que podia fazê-lo.

Ainda assim, enquanto os comprimidos desciam no rodamoinho em direção ao esgoto, Alfred apertou os olhos nervosamente.

_Deus nos proteja._


	7. Dia 6

Dia 6

_Mansão Wayne, 01hr_

Os vidros tremeram antes mesmo da cadeira acertar seu alvo. A luz baixa lançava sombras macabras que bruxuleavam nas paredes. Um vento frio parecia vazar por frestas invisíveis e tornar todo o quarto uma cripta gelada.

Bruce Wayne não sentia frio.

Bruce Wayne não sentia nada, a não ser dor, enquanto revirava os móveis, desesperado, buscando o frasco de Dercaloxes.

Possuía ainda alguns comprimidos no cinto do uniforme – que já usava ininterruptamente há muito tempo -, porém mesmo estes estavam escasseando, e ele voltara para reabastecer.

Apenas para achar a gaveta vazia.

Sentia uma ansiedade enorme se assomar dentro de si, como uma fera incontrolável que espreitava a ele mesmo. Suas mãos tremiam, inseguras, enquanto movia a escrivaninha, após arremessar a cadeira contra a parede.

_Do ácido viestes..._

A voz parecia vir atrás de si. Ele virou-se rápido, e viu o Coringa, somente para não vê-lo novamente no instante seguinte.

Não. Não viera do ácido, e não voltaria para lá. Ele viera do poço. Ele viera do escuro. Nascera no poço, entre morcegos e escuridão. Ele não precisava de ajuda. Podia muito bem sair daquilo, sem maiores problemas. Só precisava do Dercaloxes para limpar a sua mente e pegar o Coringa.

O Coringa. Vivo e ativo. O maldito Coringa, maldito! O criptex enviado para Bruce Wayne em nome de Batman; a letra J nas costas de Victor Zsasz...

O sangue no criptex. Jerome Jenkins.

Jerome. Jenkins. As letras para Joker também estavam naquele nome. Seria Jerome o nome do Coringa? Não. Seria muito óbvio. Ele não funcionava assim. Não funcionava, simplesmente. Devia ser algo _mais_.

Ele estava em toda parte. O Coringa o provocava, o torturava, o _cutucava _com estas pistas ridículas. Ele estava se aproximando, estava fácil, estava ao alcance da mão. Ele só... Precisava...

O Dercaloxes não estava em lugar algum.

Frustrado, Bruce gemeu, lançando a cama para o lado, ainda sem sucesso. Talvez tivesse levado para a Caverna.

Pela primeira vez desde que assumira o manto de Batman, Bruce correu pela Mansão em seu uniforme, disparando até o relógio para acertar a hora e entrar na Caverna.

Lançou a última meia dúzia de comprimidos na boca, pensando em o que precisaria fazer para conseguir uma prescrição médica para mais Dercaloxes. Mas aquilo teria de esperar até a manhã, quando médicos voltassem a consultar. Não serviria. Ele precisava de Dercaloxes _imediatamente_. Uma sombra atrás de si, e ele novamente viu o Coringa, que chegou a lhe estender a mão e um sorriso de escárnio antes de desaparecer.

_Do ácido, Morceguinho. Viemos do ácido, nós dois. E para o ácido..._

Uma lufada de ar gelado o recepcionou, e seu hálito se tornou vapor a sua frente. Era uma noite fria de abril, e não parecia que a primavera estava chegando. Bruce não se deteve neste pensamento, lançando-se pela Caverna, olhando o chão e chegando até a bancada. Moveu objetos ao léu, buscando qualquer sinal do comprimido, quando seus olhos foram capturados por um cartão em cima da bancada.

"Doutora Joanne Kerman – Psicóloga"

Joanne Kerman.

Jo Kerman.

Joker.

O Batman guardou o cartão no cinto, na noite fria da Caverna. Descobrira o plano e a identidade do Coringa, o último resquício que o ligava a realidade, o fio que o permanecia flutuando sobre a cabeça de Gotham, como um morcego demoníaco que insistia em não morrer.

Porém agora chegara a hora.

O fio seria rompido.

Estava na hora do Coringa morrer de uma vez por todas.

_Distrito da Prefeitura, 01hr_

_ Ele conseguira. Ele vencera._

Sete anos haviam passado, e agora tudo fazia sentido. Não apenas sentido em seu torpor irracional, mas um sentido _verdadeiro_. O que ele falava não eram palavras ao vento. Todos os seres humanos da Terra são catástrofes iminentes, trens fora de controle, todos chocando-se entre si, chocando-se em si.

Qualquer um poderia ser o próximo acidente.

O Batman podia ser o próximo acidente.

_Ele venceu. Ele estava certo o tempo todo_.

Ela passara os últimos sete anos lutando com o lado que o... _Coringa _inserira dentro dela; todo o caos, a desordem e a destruição que ela vira nele, que, como por osmose, foram absorvidos por ela, se tornaram seus adversários diários por sete longos anos.

E agora ela percebia que, se o Batman não pudera resistir, ela também não poderia. Lutara tanto... Para quê?

_Não há equilíbrio entre caos e ordem_, pensou enquanto se dirigia ao seu armário, empurrando ternos e vestidos de verão para o lado, _quando o caos destrói completamente a ordem_. O Batman estava caído. Era o fim da ordem.

-Então talvez seja hora de sucumbir ao caos – Ela disse, em uma voz alta e letárgica para ninguém, enquanto tirava de seu armário uma caixa grande e a colocava em cima da cama.

Dentro dela estava uma calça de couro, assim como um top, em vermelho e branco, com motivos de losangos vermelhos na parte branca, e vice-versa.

Dentro dela estava a Arlequina.

_Mansão Wayne, 01hr_

Os cabelos longos e negros caíam despenteados até seus ombros, sob o capacete, enquanto a moto de Tim Drake adentrava a propriedade dos Wayne. Apesar da gravidade da situação que o trazia de volta, não conseguiu afastar o sentimento nostálgico que assomava dentro de si. Fazia quase quatro anos que não pisava ali; o rompimento abrupto e traumático com a Mansão puseram uma barreira entre Drake e sua vida em Gotham que ele cria ser intransponível.

Até que Alfred o telefonara.

No início ignorara as ligações, mas quando estas persistiram e se tornaram mais freqüentes, Drake finalmente cedera e atendera. Nisso já havia se passado um dia do primeiro telefonema.

Tempo demais.

Enquanto deixava a moto na entrada da Mansão e irrompia porta adentro, ouvia a voz de Alfred ressoando em sua mente.

_Tim, por favor, nos ajude. Bruce está fora de controle._

As últimas cinco palavras foram as mais aterrorizantes que jamais ouvira na sua vida. Partira imediatamente para Gotham.

Isso fora há 12 horas. Entrava agora na Mansão, apenas para encontrar Alfred estático na cozinha, pálido como Drake jamais o vira.

-Tim! Graças a Deus você chegou. – Drake se aproximou e o abraçou, percebendo também como Alfred parecia ter envelhecido vinte anos ao invés de três desde a última vez que o vira. Parecia mais magro, mais frágil, mais... _Mortal_.

-Olá, Alfred. – Disse Drake, estranhando este nome que já não dizia há algum tempo, e estranhando ainda mais a forma que parecia _natural _estar de volta – O que está havendo?

Alfred respirou fundo, forçando-se a erguer o queixo.

-Vamos à Caverna. Eu vou te explicar a história.

Drake escutou atônito enquanto Alfred passava pelos acontecimentos dos últimos meses; o incidente no museu, o julgamento, a sentença de acompanhamento psicológico, o criptex e a psicose com a figura do Coringa e, finalmente, o Dercaloxes e o espiral caótico que se seguira desde então. Embora Alfred tivesse resumido a história, deixando os pontos mais agressivos de Bruce de fora, foi o suficiente para que Drake percebesse a gravidade da situação.

-Meu Deus, Alfred, se eu ao menos soubesse...

-Você teria me atendido antes? Achei que estava muito ocupado sendo... Quem mesmo?– Ralhou Alfred, com uma expressão grave.

-Anjo Vermelho – Murmurou Drake, desconsertado.

–O fato é que agora o Dercaloxes acabou, e esta noite é crucial, pois ele deve começar a entrar em desintoxicação em breve. É a fase mais preocupante – Alfred prosseguiu, sentando-se ao computador – e possivelmente a mais... – _Agressiva _ – Agitada do processo. Precisamos trazê-lo de volta para a mansão.

-Tem alguma ideia de onde ele esteja?

-Não. – Murmurou Alfred – Eu havia instalado um localizador na máscara há alguns anos atrás, logo assim que você se foi, quando o Pinguim o pegou numa armadilha e quase o matou. Não sei se ainda funciona.

Alfred começou a digitar freneticamente enquanto Drake se limitava a assistir. Sentia como se houvesse uma mão apertando seu coração, e ele reconhecia o gosto amargo em sua boca. _Eu não sou culpado_, disse para si mesmo, _nem responsável pelo Bruce. Eu _tinha _que ir. _Isso, entretanto, não era o suficiente para silenciar a voz que lhe dizia que Bruce também não era responsável por ele quando Alfred o trouxe para apresentá-lo à Bruce para ser o novo Robin.

Sem mãe e com um pai paralítico que o ignorava, a Mansão fora a coisa mais perto de um lar que ele tivera.

E, quando seu pai morrera, fora a _única _coisa que ele tivera.

Ainda assim, magoara-se com fantasmas e memórias e, em um rompante, fugira no meio da noite, deixando tudo para trás – quando, num último olhar para a Mansão, vira a silhueta de Bruce na janela, sem fazer nada para impedi-lo, o que na época só reforçara sua decisão.

Agora se via obrigado a voltar e, como uma onda, também voltava a sensação de que, se tivesse sido maduro e ficado na Mansão, nada teria acontecido.

Seu pensamento foi interrompido pela percepção de que Alfred parara subitamente de digitar. A mão do mordomo repousava sobre um espaço vazio qualquer sobre a bancada.

-Conseguiu localizá-lo?

-Eu não preciso. – Alfred balançou a cabeça, angustiado – Eu sei onde ele está.

_Gotham Estates, 02hrs_

O assobio a despertou.

A noite estava fria, e Joanne Kerman fechara todas as janelas antes de ir deitar, somente deixando a de seu quarto entreaberta para alguma circulação de vento. Cobrira-se com duas colchas que a protegiam da temperatura que caíra subitamente.

Agora, deitada, se perguntava, sob o edredom acolhedor, que diabo seria aquele barulho.

Olhou para a janela do quarto; o som definitivamente não vinha de lá. Respirou fundo, juntando coragem para enfrentar o frio, e se levantou, puxando as cobertas sobre e atrás de si.

Caminhou para fora do quarto em passos curtos, trêmula. A noite era tão visualmente fria quanto sua temperatura; a lua estava pálida sob uma camada de nuvens cinzentas, e as estrelas pareciam ter perdido metade de seu brilho. A noite nebulosa parecia saída direto de um filme _noir_, e Joanne imaginou se seria muito exagerado usar o sobretudo que descia até os pés, que trouxera da Alemanha, no dia seguinte.

Alcançou o hall em mais alguns momentos, procurando a origem do som, e logo descobriu. A janela da sala estava aberta com um espaço de um palmo, e o vento silvava ao passar pela abertura.

O que Joanne achou estranho, visto que tinha certeza de ter fechado todas as janelas antes de deitar.

Mais uma vez ela encostou a janela, desta vez passando o trinco, e voltou para o quarto.

Uma sombra a seguiu.

_ E ele finge viver a vida normalmente._

O pensamento acompanhado de um ódio incontrolável se assomou nele enquanto assistia o Coringa passar calmamente em sua frente, olhar em volta ressabiado, e fechar a janela. Quando ele se virou, pôde ver o sorriso macabro e o olhar insano, que enchiam o local com sua pestilência.

_Demônio_, pensou Batman. _Chega_.

O Coringa, vestido com um pijama claro, não viu quando Batman se aproximou dele por trás.

Somente sentiu o primeiro chute, quando este o atingiu na base da coluna.

Batman gritava como um bárbaro ao saltar sobre o vilão. Derrubou-o ainda no primeiro golpe, paralisando-o no chão, e desferindo socos incessante na face do Coringa a sua frente.

E ele ria.

Mesmo sob a força de todos aqueles golpes no rosto – na verdade, _a cada golpe _no rosto -, o Coringa ria mais e mais, sua feição distorcida por uma expressão psicótica. Quando a mão de Batman atingiu seu queixo, deslocando sua mandíbula, Coringa lançou sua cabeça para trás, gargalhando ensandecidamente, engasgando com o próprio sangue.

Batman já gritava, desesperado, desferindo golpe atrás de golpe, soco atrás de soco, e uma névoa parecia se formar em sua visão; parecia que o efeito de seus baques estavam sendo sentidos primeiro nele mesmo.

Ele urrava bestialmente, sacudindo o Coringa com uma mão, e golpeando seu rosto e tronco com a outra. A ira escorria com o suor pelos seus poros profusamente, e mesmo o ódio derivado da morte de Jason Todd voltara, após tantos anos, como um maremoto incontrolável, e tudo parecia sair de controle, e ele estava fora do controle, porque o Coringa estava no controle. Mas quem batia? Quem apanhava? Ele estava apanhando do Coringa? Como o Coringa podia bater nele?

Não haveria mais luta. _Chega!_

Batman tirou uma de suas lâminas de lançamento do cinto, segurando em direção ao rosto do Coringa.

A janela explodiu em vidro, e um chute o atingiu no plexo solar. Batman se desequilibrou, sendo lançado para trás pelo impacto, chocando-se contra a parede.

Tim Drake, em seu uniforme, respirava pesadamente após atingir seu antigo mentor. Estava focado em simplesmente derrubá-lo e levá-lo de volta para a Caverna.

Até que olhou para Joanne Kerman, e soube que nada mais seria o mesmo.

Seus joelhos fraquejaram ao olhar para o estado da doutora, caída entre lençóis, como um bezerro imolado em uma manjedoura. Não a conhecera antes, mas seu rosto estava obviamente desfigurado, e alguns ossos de sua face com certeza estavam fora do lugar. E havia sangue; muito sangue cobria principalmente a parte inferior do rosto de Joanne, e ensopara sua camisa clara de pijama. Estava desacordada e...

O Batman o acertou na altura do peito, voando sobre ele, e os dois foram lançados janela afora, mergulhando na escuridão fria da noite de Gotham. Batman esmurrava Drake, que aparava os golpes como podia, enquanto o chão se aproximava absurdamente rápido, buscando-os para um toque final.

Batman parecia não notar a queda. Saliva e sangue escorriam de seus lábios abertos em um grito animalesco, e sua máscara também estava suja – embora Drake percebesse, com asco, que não saberia dizer de quem era o sangue. Na emergência da situação, desferiu uma joelhada no estômago de Batman, o suficiente para fazê-lo fraquejar. Drake então rodou seu corpo, posicionando-se por cima durante a queda, e, num movimento rápido com os ombros, emitiu o impulso necessário para que sua capa se retesasse.

A capa aparou a queda somente o suficiente; o Anjo Vermelho e Batman caíram em um baque seco. Demoraram somente alguns instantes para retomarem o fôlego – e Batman o fez antes de Drake. Lançou sobre ele uma chuva de socos na altura do peito, assim como chutes e joelhadas. Drake conhecia os golpes; Bruce Wayne lhe ensinara todos eles. Aparou-os com destreza, desviando com movimentos fluidos e ágeis.

Drake percebeu com alívio que, embora tivesse menos experiência que Bruce, o Batman estava cansado.

Mesmo assim, após esquivar-se de um soco que mirava a boca de seu estômago, Drake foi pego por um chute rotatório de Batman, que o dobrou ao meio. Batman o ergueu no ar, arremessando-o contra a fonte no meio do pátio impiedosamente. Vermelho sentiu suas costelas batendo contra o concreto, e um jato de sangue foi expelido pela sua boca, tingindo a água da fonte.

Ele percebeu Batman se aproximando por trás dele antes mesmo de ver o reflexo na água da fonte, e saltou para o lado, fazendo Batman socar o ar e desequilibrar-se por um instante.

Drake notou que era a sua chance.

Saltou sobre a fonte, agarrando-se ao anjo que cuspia água sacramente, e girou, pegando impulso e acertando em cheio o queixo de Batman com os dois pés.

Drake sempre sonhara, como vários pupilos, em finalmente derrotar o seu mentor, simbolizando sua evolução total.

Tim imediatamente correu de volta para o prédio, de forma que, quando Robin finalmente derrubou Batman, ele não estava lá para ver seu mentor cair.

O primeiro floco de neve da noite encontrou Bruce Wayne desacordado, e Batman destruído.

_Mansão Wayne, 03hrs_

Seus olhos se entreabriram, e a claridade súbita os feriu. Tentou se movimentar inutilmente; seus braços e pernas estavam amarrados à cama. Ao seu lado, uma figura se erguia, com um olhar compadecido e uma expressão de sofrimento.

-Alfred – Ele murmurou, e sua boca seca não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Sentia tremores esporádicos sacudirem-no por dentro, e uma fraqueza súbita o tomava quando estes passavam – Alfred – Repetiu, após o mais longo dos minutos.

-Descanse, patrão. – Ele respondeu, sua voz aveludada como sempre – Esta parte será difícil – Alfred disse a ele, exatamente quando uma pontada lancinante pareceu partir sua cabeça em duas, fazendo-o rosnar de dor e angústia – Esta parte será difícil, mas logo superaremos toda esta situação, e tudo voltará ao normal.

-A ronda... Já começou? – Balbuciou, e perdeu os sentidos novamente.

Mesmo com Bruce desacordado, Alfred tocou carinhosamente a testa do garoto no poço.

-A ronda já acabou, patrão.

Alfred desceu as escadas lentamente, porém sentia-se mais forte do que nos últimos dias. Bruce estava novamente sob seus cuidados, e sabia que, independente de quão cansado estivesse, precisava ter forças agora. Precisava içá-lo do buraco onde havia caído.

Entrou na Caverna com as luzes apagadas e, no fundo deste buraco, Tim Drake o esperava.

Ele desceu as escadas lentamente, olhando Drake com esperança e um questionamento óbvio no olhar.

Drake o olhou de volta, os olhos marejados, e balançou a cabeça em um lento e doloroso "não".

-Santo Deus. – Alfred estacou ali mesmo onde estava, seus olhos mirando Drake, mas sem realmente vê-lo.

Ficaram ali, na escuridão da Caverna, em silêncio.

-Por que você ligou para mim, Alfred?

-Por Deus, Tim, isto não é hora de discutir isso. – Tentara cortá-lo, porém mesmo sua voz soara fraca.

-Por que você ligou para mim? – Drake insistiu, andando na direção do mordomo – Você sabia que havia uma grande probabilidade de eu não atender, enquanto Grayson teria vindo imediatamente, e trazido a droga dos _Titãs _com ele. – A voz de Drake era dura – Por que você ligou para mim? Por que insistiu?

Alfred o encarou dignamente, seu olhar assumindo uma frieza inglesa.

-Você nunca poderá dizer nada a ele.

-Ele precisa saber, Alfred.

-Foi por isso? – Drake transmitia sua mágoa claramente – Você sabia a que ponto as coisas podiam chegar, e você precisava de alguém com... O quê? Uma fibra moral mais fina? Você me chamou porque sabia que Grayson nunca compactuaria com isso?

Alfred ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Não fará nenhum bem contar a ele o que aconteceu.

-Alfred, Bruce...

-O que está feito, está feito.

-..._matou uma inocente!_

A frase de Drake rasgou o ar como um chicote, e Alfred sentiu-se como esbofeteado. Engoliu em seco, sentindo todo o peso daquelas palavras, e pareceu que o mundo havia sido posto sobre seus ombros.

Mas havia uma decisão a tomar.

-O que está feito – repetiu pausadamente -, está feito.

A expressão de Drake traiu sua surpresa – e então seu nojo.

-Quem _é _você?

-Eu sou a _única família _que ele tem! – Alfred esbravejou, fazendo isso pela primeira vez em décadas.

Drake sustentou o olhar do mordomo por mais alguns segundos antes de desviá-lo para a parede oposta da Caverna, onde diversos uniformes, inclusive seu próprio uniforme antigo de Robin, estavam pendurados e preservados em cápsulas de vidro.

-Então você o conhece. – Ele disse em um tom calmo – E sabe o que deve fazer.

Drake então se virou e saiu da Caverna, sem olhar para trás, deixando Alfred mergulhado em escuridão.

_Subúrbio de Gotham, 06hrs_

Lonnie Machin assistia o amanhecer preguiçoso e atrasado sobre Gotham City no horizonte. A cidade parecia cristalizada; uma camada de névoa se interpunha entre o sol e os olhos, criando um aspecto vítreo, e as ruas estavam cobertas por uma camada considerável de neve fofa e nova.

Não conseguia dormir de pura ansiedade. Amanhã seria o aniversário de morte daquele psicopata do Coringa e, na segunda-feira, tudo começaria. Seria o fim da Batmancracia e o início de uma nova era de Gotham.

Mas por que parar em Gotham? Aquele maníaco de cueca vermelha por cima da calça estava estabelecendo sua própria ditadura logo ali, em Metropolis, e Central City estava sob uma situação parecida com o Ligeirinho deles.

Quanto mais pensava, mais Lonnie percebia que tudo aquilo seria só o começo.

O sol, mesmo entre nuvens, despertava como um imperador em meio aos seus distantes súditos, e Lonnie sentiu como se a luz que finalmente banhava Gotham emanasse dele, afastando as sombras da cidade.

Afastando as sombras dele mesmo.

A memória o atraiu, e sentiu a escuridão assomar em si.

E, pela primeira em muito tempo, ele permitiu que elas se aproximassem.

Era como se a existência da luz que emanava dele _não _execrasse as sombras, mas simplesmente as colocassem sobre seu controle. Afinal, não precisava que o mal fosse extirpado; precisava que o mal fosse _dominado_. E ele estava totalmente no controle agora.

Caminhou até seu porão, através de um alçapão sob o carpete da cozinha, acessando um lugar úmido e ainda mais frio que o exterior, abaixo do nível da casa. Um ar viciado e podre o atingiu, porém ele não se assombrou; nada mais natural depois de tantos anos fechado.

Era um cômodo largo, espaçoso e circular, totalmente vazio, a não ser por uma pequena e velhíssima caixa comprida e retangular de madeira, que estava aberta. Dentro da caixa, uma roupa vermelha e um grande A em seu peito; ao lado da roupa, uma foice de cabo médio e lâmina longa repousava, próximo à uma máscara dourada fosca. A lâmina estava coberta de sangue, porém envolvida em plástico. Ainda dentro da caixa, mais dois pedaços de plástico, manchados de sangue velho, completavam o conjunto macabro.

Lonnie se ajoelhou ao lado da caixa, tocando a lâmina com carinho e saudades, um sorriso escapando em seus lábios.

-Só falta um, mamãe. – Ele murmurou, sua voz trêmula com emoções – E é o peixe grande. A hora dele vai chegar, de uma forma... – Acariciou a lâmina – ou de outra.

Não que fosse chegar àquele ponto. Não seria necessário, não com tudo correndo de acordo com o planejado.

O fato é que ele jurara não se curvar à ditadura do Batman, e realmente nunca o faria. Odiava o caos; a ordem era sempre bela. Acreditava, porém, que, para derrubar o poder falho e chegar à ordem perfeita, às vezes se faz necessário o caos completo.

Às vezes, para alcançar o pleno governo, é preciso...

**Anarquia.**


	8. Epílogo: Dia 7

Dia 7

_Tique-taque_.

O espaço era enorme e escuro, como o palco de um grande teatro. Ratos corriam pela madeira oca, fazendo ruídos amedrontadores no escuro absoluto do local.

_Tique-taque_.

Uma vitrola velha, jogada a um canto, tocava uma canção antiga. O disco estava arranhando, e a agulha saltava com frequência, emprestando à voz já afetada da cantora um padrão totalmente irregular e perturbador. A vitrola, em sua idade apodrecida, tiquetaqueava de maneira insistente.

_Tique-taque_.

O ar cheirava a mofo, e todo o teto e os cantos do lugar, se pudessem ser vistos, justificariam o cheiro pungente que permeava cada centímetro. Havia também um cheiro de queimado que circulava como um rodamoinho vindo do inferno.

_Tique-taque_.

Aquele ambiente era totalmente asqueroso e odiável.

_Tique-taque._

Ele gostava.

Em uma poltrona velha carcomida por ácaros e pelo tempo, ele sorria. Seu corpo estava esparramado, com as pernas jogadas por cima do braço da poltrona, sua coluna numa posição impensável, embora ele nem parecesse perceber o desconforto. Rodava uma adaga em sua mão com destreza, desatento, rindo sozinho, quando um rato se aproximou.

-Olá, amiguinho. – Murmurou, sua voz sem um pingo de simpatia – Como você está?

O bicho guinchou, como fazia antes, e estacou onde estava.

-Tem sido um ótimo dia, e eu tenho estado _extremamente _feliz, sabia? Hoje é meu sétimo dia, e hoje eu descanso. Na verdade, é o sétimo dia do sétimo ano. Cabalístico, de fato! – Deu uma risadinha, batucou o dedo no chão, chamando a atenção do rato – Tenho esperado por um _longo _tempo neste lugar, e cheguei a pensar que tudo estava perdido... – Ele pausou – Mentira, nunca cogitei isso. Afinal, eu nunca quebro os brinquedos com os quais eu brinco – Ele soltou um risinho estranho, do fundo da garganta, e prosseguiu – Ok, talvez eu os quebre às vezes; que Joanne Kerman descanse em paz; era uma alma devotada e de boca macia. De qualquer forma, em um todo, o circo pegou fogo de uma forma muito interessante.

O rato continuou cheirando o redor, como se decidisse se havia perigo ou não através do cheiro. Aproximou-se vagarosa e curiosamente da mão que lhe provocava.

-Às vezes, querido roedor, as coisas saem melhor do que o planejado. Às vezes você dá um xeque no rei e acaba convertendo um peão em uma rainha no processo. – Ele coçou o queixo – Eu não me incomodaria de ser uma rainha. Passaria o dia inteiro gritando "CORTEM-LHE AS CABEÇAS!", somente pelo bem da literatura mundial e de algumas cabeças cortadas, HaHaHaHaHaHa!

Batucou os dedos no chão, e o animalzinho inocente tocou-os com o focinho.

-De qualquer forma, mesmo tendo alguns contratempos e elementos extrínsecos participando da dinâmica, essa semana foi o jogo de Tetris mais fácil da História, veja só. – Outra risadinha lhe escapou – Quando descem as peças certas nas horas certas, você nem precisa movimentá-las. Somente prepare os cenários, arrume as peças em suas posições iniciais e deixe-as causarem seus próprios estragos. Somente deixe-as... – Ele acariciou a cabeça do animal – Caírem.

O roedor já se sentia à vontade, esfregando-se na mão dele.

-O fato, ó pequeno rato que não voa que eu não gosto tanto assim, é que toda galinha que é alimentada, toda vaca que pasta, todo porco que é engordado é criado se _deixa _crescer por um motivo.

O pequeno rato olhou para cima, para a face rasgada e distorcida do Coringa, sem reconhecer o maníaco por trás da maquiagem e a sede de caos por trás do sorriso.

-Nós deixamos algumas pessoas crescerem, ratinho, pelo mesmo motivo. – Ele disse, levantado a cabeça do animal – Para _abate_.

A adaga cruzou o ar com uma velocidade estonteante, atravessando o crânio antes mesmo do rato perceber o que acontecia.

Ali, no palco, com uma adaga ensanguentada fincada no chão, uma risada doentia e demoníaca empesteou a noite.

Chegava o dia do Coringa.


End file.
